el trabajo de Kaoru
by peste21
Summary: Kaoru ingresa a la vida laboral, pero secretos familiares y un nuevo jefe la tendrán muy ocupada no es AU ; tatannnn. CAPITULO FINAL :D...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

Hola lectores : creo que ya se estarán preguntando que carajos pasa conmigo, tengo otro fic recientemente puesto en la página y ya estoy con este…… bueno pues, si, pero tuve esta idea mientras montaba en el trasmilleno perdón el trasmilenio (una especie de bus suuuuuuuper lleno de gente) hacia mi casa, y como mi viaje dura cerca de una hora alcancé a planear casi toda la historia así que espero que la disfruten e igualmente recuerdo que esto no significa que esté abandonando mi otro fic, solo que quería escribir algo diferente a lo otro que estoy haciendo.

Los dejo con el primer capitulo:

Esta mañana Kaoru Kamiya se despertó un poco menos optimista de lo usual, tenía ese extraño sentimiento que de vez en cuando tenemos todos de estar metiéndonos en problemas por cada pequeña cosa que hacemos. Sin embargo eso no le impidió continuar con su día como si nada sucediera. Dio clases en el dojo Maekawa y fue a hacer unas compras para la comida.

Últimamente los problemas económicos iban de mal en peor, nunca había tenido mucho dinero, pero para esa época la gente veía el Kendo más como un pasatiempo y menos como un oficio o algo de obligatorio conocimiento, como en la época en que vivía su padre, ese día se sentía especialmente perdedora, pues pensaba que no podía mantener ni una casa tan pequeña como la suya. Adicionalmente tenía que vivir con todos esos rumores, Kaoru no podía creer que en pleno siglo XIX la gente todavía pensara en tonterías tales como que dos personas adultas no podían vivir juntas sin que existieran segundas intenciones. Parecía que todo el mundo tenía que opinar sobre que ella viviera con Kenshin, o que recibiera de vez en cuando a Sanosuke, la situación se estaba haciendo insoportable.

- ¿cuanto vale este pescado?- preguntó Kaoru al tendero - tan solo 8 yenes, no se arrepentirá de llevarlo, es de excelente calidad - la chica miró detenidamente la mercancía del vendedor, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de comprar algo tan caro- ahhhhh no, mejor no, creo que llevaré la merluza de siempre- Kaoru sacó de su cartera el yen que necesitaba para pagar el pescado pero una voz la interrumpió- si quiere lleve el otro, yo pago, aunque debo confesarle que no estoy seguro sobre lo de primera calidad- el tendero se molestó por el comentario, pero a Kaoru todo eso la puso nerviosa- gracias pero ya hice una elección- Kaoru trató de ir en la dirección contraria para no tener que ver al extraño, pero el se paró en frente de ella- por favor disculpe mi atrevimiento, no he querido asustarla, solo estaba haciendo un pequeño ofrecimiento, no pensé que la fuera alterar-.

Kaoru miró de reojo al chico, tenía su edad, medía como 1,80, cabello negro, anteojos y era muy pálido, aunque debía reconocer que no estaba

nada mal - ahhhhh no se preocupe, con permiso, tengo que ir a hacer la cena- la chica se desesperó eso era justo lo que le faltaba, un acosador. Kaoru caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó al dojo - ¿esta bien señorita Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin mientras que ella se recuperaba recostada en la puerta- si solo venía muy rápido, había un tipo raro que me venia siguiendo- Kenshin miró a través de la puerta pero la calle se encontraba vacía - no hay nadie siguiéndola, debe haberlo perdido-

Los dos entraron a la casa y Kaoru le entrego a Kenshin los víveres para que comenzara a hacer la comida- siento mucho no poder ayudarte, pero sabes como se queja Yahiko de mi comida- Kenshin sonrió- si lo se …….¿ si quiere puedo enseñarle señorita Kaoru?- ella se quedo rígida, no se esperaba eso, nunca le había gustado la cocina, por eso siempre dejaba que el hiciera todo, pero ese ofrecimiento la ponía en evidencia- si claro Kenshin……. Pero creo que será otro día hoy estoy….. ahh… tengo los dedos hinchados por las prácticas y me duelen mucho…… ¡si¡ me duelen muchísimo, no creo que pueda cocinar- Kenshin sonrío más profusamente- entiendo señorita Kaoru, podemos dejar las lecciones para otro día ¿ le parece bien?- ella contestó más tranquila - si perfecto, te ayudaré después- Kaoru se sentó en el tatami al borde de la mesa y sirvió té.

Pronto llegó Yahico del Akabeko - HOLAAAA ¿ hay alguien en casa?- Kaoru se apresuró a contestar - si, ven a comer algo- el chico corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraban Kaoru y Kenshin- hey, comida, que bien, ahhhhh ¿merluza otra vez? ¿seguimos mal de dinero? - preguntó.- en realidad si, hoy se retiraron dos estudiantes más del dojo Maekawa, si las cosas siguen así creo que deberé dejar el Kendo y dedicarme hacer otra cosa. De algo tenemos que comer- Kenshin no parecía contento con la idea pero a Kaoru le pareció que igual debía hacer algo para mejorar su situación, no quería tener que pedir ayuda a nadie.

Durante la noche ella no pudo dormir muy bien, daba y daba vueltas pensando en que debía hacer para mejorar su situación económica, lo mejor era dejar el Kendo, eso estaba claro, pero ¿Qué debía hacer?, podía pedirá ayuda a…… NO, nada de ayuda pensó, saldría de eso sola y si acaso contaba con Kenshin y Yahiko sería mejor. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, sin duda siguiente día estaría mejor.

___

El día siguiente amanecía soleado y muy bonito, sin duda era mejor que el anterior, Kaoru se levantó y vio a Kenshin algo desanimado en el patio - hey, Kenshin ¿Qué pasa? hoy es un día muy bonito, no es para que te sientas mal- Kenshin se dio la vuelta- no es nada, solo que ayer deje secando una ropa durante la noche y llovió mientras dormíamos, creo que la tendré que lavar toda de nuevo- Kaoru se levantó y fue a ayudarle- hay como lo siento, no tienes que ponerte en tantos trabajos Kenshin- el siguió recogiendo la ropa - no es molestia, es lo mínimo que debo hacer, tu me recibiste aquí, y no he pagado un centavo desde que llegué, sé que estas preocupada por toda la manutención del dojo y yo solo quiero que tengas menos en que pensar (nota de la autora: esto no pasa en la vida real, con los novios de la vida real ¬_¬)-

Kaoru se sintió agradecida por tener alguien a su lado, había vivido tanto tiempo sola que prefería hundirse ella sola en todos sus problemas sin contar con que había gente a su alrededor- gracias Kenshin- el agarró fuertemente la canasta con toda la ropa sucia y se dirigió nuevamente a Kaoru- ¿es verdad que piensas dejar el Kendo Kaoru?- preguntó- no en realidad el maestro Maekawa me propuso que fuera solo dos veces por semana, y en las mañanas, ya que muchos de nuestros estudiantes trabajan o van a la escuela, e cree que debemos adaptarnos a sus necesidades si queremos sobrevivir- Kenshin se encogió de hombros- definitivamente los tiempos están cambiando creo que ya la espada no es ni la mínima parte de importante de lo que era en otro tiempo; es verdad, todos tenemos que adaptarnos-

Una vez recogida la ropa Kaoru fue a vestirse con la mayor rapidez posible quería salir e ir a preguntar si alguno de sus conocidos sabía de algún trabajo que valiera la pena. A diferencia del día anterior la chica tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas serían mejores; su primera parada fue el dojo Maekawa, pero el maestro no sabía de ningún oficio que pudiera desempeñar, así que se dirigió al Akabeko .

- hola Tae ¿Cómo estas?- saludo la chica mientras que entraba al restaurante- hola, todo anda bien por aquí ¿ que haces tan temprano? Pensé que debías trabajar- Kaoru se sonrojó un poco- bueno… la verdad es que mis horas donde el maestro Maekawa fueron recortadas por eso quería venir a preguntarte si sabes de algún trabajo que pueda tomar - Tae se cruzó de brazos y meditó por un momento - ¿Qué tal eres con las labores domesticas? - la chica se puso nerviosa- ahhhh soy muy buena, con todo lo que no sea cocinar- Tae junto aplaudió- perfecto, se que en la casa del arrocero Okusen están buscando a alguien que ayude con las labores domesticas, e imagino que tu podrías con eso- a Kaoru le entristeció un poco pensar que después de tanto esfuerzo invertido en aprender e Kendo para poder ser profesora tuviera que dejarlo para ir a trabajar a la casa de una familia arrocera- me suena bien Tae, pero ¿sabes como puedo llegar allá?- su amiga respondió- si, Keiko mi cocinera trabaja allá mitad de tiempo, como cocinera precisamente, si quieres ella te puede llevar para presentarte- Kaoru sintió que nuevamente la suerte la acompañaba-

Después de ir al Akabeko Kaoru pasó por la clínica de Megumi para contarle las noticias- yo creo que está muy bien que hagas esto, y ponme atención, porque no lo volveré a decir de nuevo, creo que eres una persona muy fuerte, y el hecho de que no te quedes estancada por no tener trabajo me parece admirable de tu parte, no veo nada de malo, es una excelente idea – opinó la doctora al escuchar sobre el nuevo trabajo de Kaoru - por su puesto todavía no me han dicho que si- dijo algo nerviosa al escuchar los halagadores comentarios de su amiga- tu solo pon tu mejor cara, di que eres muy trabajadora y que harás las cosas de la forma en que se debe, y ya con eso te darán el trabajo- los comentarios de Megumi la animaron sin embargo cuando llegó la hora de ir nuevamente al Akabeko Kaoru se había puesto ya muy nerviosa.

- hola… tu debes ser Keiko, te gradezco por presentarme, realmente necesito el trabajo- la chica era un poco más joven que ella, y le dirigió una amable sonrisa -no te preocupes, solo trabaja bien por favor recuerda que soy yo quien te está recomendando, y si no respondes como es debido mi trabajo podría estar en juego- las dos caminaron hacía la casa de la familia Okusen, y a Kaoru le sorprendió ver que se trataba de una mansión occidental muy grande, sin duda debía ser gente de mucho dinero- la familia Okusen comenzó como un grupo de pequeños arroceros hace ya muchos años, pero mientras el resto del Japón seguía cerrado al comercio exterior ellos fueron de los pocos que comerciaron con los holandeses, y ahora ya tienen un negocio bien consolidado y no solo exportan arroz sino también seda y muchas otras cosas- esto le recordó un poco a gente en la que no quería pensar.

Las dos entraron a la casa y Keiko se dirigió hacía el mayordomo quien vestía un traje occidental- señor Aizu he traído a mi amiga Kaoru Kamiya, no se si la conoce su padre era el maestro en el dojo Kamiya, y me preguntaba si tal vez pudiera considerarla como mucama en esta casa- el mayor domo la miró de reojo- te vez trabajadora, he escuchado que tu sola mantienes tu casa creo que no sería mala idea, ya que por aquí se te conoce como una muchacha honrada y….- pero el mayor domo no alcanzó a terminar- ¿ Aizu que pasa? - preguntó una voz a lo alto de la escalera - no nada amo solo que Keiko me trajo una chica para que la considerara como la nueva mucama, yo personalmente le doy mi aprobación- el dueño de la voz bajó las escaleras y Kaoru lo reconoció de inmediato como el extraño del día anterior – ahhhh vaya pero si es la chica de la merluza, por lo que vi ayer se nota que necesitas el trabajo, y si Aizu te aprueba por mi está bien, creo que puedes quedarte- el chico se volteó para subir nuevamente - ahhh por cierto- dijo antes de irse - mi nombre es Kioku Okusen, soy el tercer hijo de la familia Okusen ¿tu nombre es? …- preguntó- Kaoru Kamiya- respondió, el pareció ponerse pensativo- Kaoru Kamiya tu nombre me parece conocido ….. pero no lo se- ella negó con la cabeza- no lo creo señor mi padre era un instructor de Kendo no creo que pueda haber nada que nos conecte - el sonrío - ¿ verdad que no?, en fin nos vemos Kaoru Kamiya, trabaja duro y podrás comprar algo mejor que Merluza para la cena; adiós- dijo mientras subía las escaleras, a pesar de los comentarios que le había hecho esos no sonaban burlones o divertidos, es más sonaban demasiado serios y fríos, ese chico parecía mayor a su edad.

- bien creo que con la aprobación del amo no hay nada más que discutir. Keiko ve a trabajar por favor, y tu Kaoru sígueme - el señor Aizu la condujo a un deposito, y le dio las instrucciones de donde podía encontrar los diferentes utensilios, por último le entregó un uniforme de mucama occidental- ¿Qué…..qué es esto señor?- el mayordomo sonrío- eso es tu uniforme, se que parece raro, pero los Okusen reciben muchos clientes occidentales, así que todos debemos vestirnos al estilo occidental - Kaoru miro el uniforme aún algo confundida- ya veo …. ¿ y cuando comienzo? - preguntó- mañana, trabajas de 7:00 a 1:00, y en habrá ocasiones en las que te pediremos que te quedes hasta más tarde porque los señores tienen una fiesta, en ese caso el horario se extiende- Kaoru no pudo evitar preguntar - señor yo pensé que en las grandes casas se debía estar las 24 horas ¿ por qué en esta no?- el mayor domo respondió- a los amos no les gusta estar rodeados todo el tiempo de gente, dice que comienzan a surgir roces entre la servidumbre cuando pasan tanto tiempo en una sola casa así que prefieren rotar los horarios, yo soy el único que vive aquí, pero creo que eso es todo por hoy, mañana te quiero bien temprano aquí para comenzar tus labores, a las 7:00 en punto-

Kaoru volvió a casa con sentimientos encontrados por una parte no quería ser mucama, quería ser profesora, pero por otro lado estaba contenta de poder tener un mejor trabajo, con mejor paga para poder valerse por si misma - bienvenida a casa señorita Kaoru ¿como le fue hoy? …. ¿Qué ese eso? - dijo Kenshin al ver el paquete de tela que llevaba Kaoru- este es mi uniforme, es para mi nuevo trabajo ¿ te gusta? Dijo Kaoru mientras que se lo enseñaba a Kenshin - ahhhh si, y ¿Por qué tienes que usarlo?- ella sonrió- no me hagas esa cara ahora trabajo con la familia Okusen, y a ellos les gusta lo occidental…. Así que si ellos quieren que vista occidental tendré que hacerlo- Kenshin sonrío - si, lo entiendo, pero mejor venga a comer o se enfriara todo (si es que Yahiko ha dejado algo)- la noche trascurrió en calma al estilo del dojo Kamiya pues más tarde llegaron Sanosuke , Megumi y el doctor con las niñas, todo era muy bullisioso pero por lo menos estaban felices.

___

Bueno gente este fue mi primer capitulo, espero que le haya gustado, y que me dejen reviews. Pero sobre el personaje de Kioku Okusen debo confesarles que no es del todo mío , la verdad es que desde que vi la serie Ouran High School Club (uno de esos placeres culposos, porque admitámoslo la serie no es que sea lo mejor de lo mejor) me gustó el personaje Kyoya O. de y no se porque (si no tienen ninguna conexión ) y quería hacer un fic con Kaoru Kamiya a riesgo de que careciera completamente de sentido así que lo disfrace de otro personaje y lo puse aquí. No dejen de leer este fic pues pronto habrá una que otra sorpresita, habrá muuuchos secretos descubiertos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

______  
**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

En primer lugar un saludote a **Gabyhyatt**, y te cuento que esto se va a poner mejor… jiijijij :D, y en segundo lugar otro saludo a **Ginny 34** que casi siempre me escribe así mis fics sean un bodrio. Si me gusta Ouran host Club ¿ que puedo hacer ^_^''?, igual me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic. Y no va haber escenas gay, ni siquiera se si debo poner a los gemelos o a Honey ,Mori y Haruhi ( aunque en este capitulo metí a un personaje como Tamaki).

En tercer lugar otro saludo **Kislev- sempai**, y te cuento que lo que tu dices es precisamente el punto de este fic, (en este capi se va a ver más), es el hecho de que los tiempos cambien, y que las prioridades de la gente cambien, a muchos de nosotros nos toca dejar de hacer lo que nos gusta porque a veces no es tan rentable y mal o bien tenemos que sobrevivir, además, esta la contraparte de Kaoru que es Kioku, un personaje que también tiene un significado (que se verá más adelante) y por su puesto el le va a dar algunos problemas ….. pero creo que me entenderás mejor lo que te digo cuando leas este capitulo y la historia vaya cobrando forma, ahhh mejor me callo ya me estoy poniendo trascendental.

otro saludito a **Soinchi**, me alegra que te guste tanto cara a cara, reconozco que lo he descuidado pero próximamente actualizaré.

Finalmente otro saludo a **Kirei Bell** a la que le cuento que sigo sicóticamente tu fic "amo los jazmines" (actualiza…) y en segundo lugar que QUÉ ALEGRIA QUE TE GUSTE ORAN;33. A mi gusta mucho, tiene sus idioteces, pero precisamente esas idioteces son las que hacen grande a la serie (Tamaki- sama es el mejor es tan gracioso, lo mejor fue el día que le iban a hacer la entrevista y se puso a jugar "juegos de plebeyos" o cuando reporta a Kyouya como un niño perdido en el mall y el se pone furioso jajajajajaja todavía me rio cuando me acuerdo), respondiendo a tu pregunta el uniforme es como el de las mucamas de los gemelos, por otra parte ese personaje (Kioku) es casi como si fuera Kyouya, la cosa es que no pude encontrar forma moderadamente lógica para hacer un crossover por eso fue que nació este fic, de antemano te advierto que el tiende a ser el villano, y pregunta es ¬¬ … cuando dices que no sabes para donde ira la cosa ¿es bueno o malo o es de misterio ? °o°?????.

______

Hola lectores ya se que piensan - _¡vaya¡ que rápido actualiza esta chica_, - pues si, ….. no tengo defensa así que mejor los dejo con el segundo capitulo producto :

____

Kaoru se levantó muy temprano, sin embargo no se puso su uniforme, ya que no vio a Keiko con el suyo cuando entró a trabajar; la chica se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de salir, cuando llegó se encontró con una sorpresa- ¿Kenshin….? ¿ que estas haciendo aquí? - el le dirigió una sonrisa hoy empiezas un nuevo trabajo, se que no estas muy feliz, pero creo que debo apoyarte lo que más pueda- Kaoru se sintió muy bien, sin duda no importaba lo que le dijeran a ella le gustaba su vida a pesar de no tener dinero- gracias ¿hiciste desayuno?- preguntó - claro que si, no voy a dejar que te vayas sin comer nada- Kaoru tomo su desayuno y salió en dirección a la casa Okusen.

- buenos días señorita- la saludo el señor Aizu mientras le abría la puerta- por favor vaya a ponerse su uniforme, los amos pronto comenzarán su día y debemos estar listos, ahhhh……. Si, cuando esté cambiada llévele el desayuno al maestro Kioku , no se tarde, si no se molestará, si no se levanta bien el amo se pone de un humor terrible, no toque la puerta solo entre , y si encuentra las cortinas cerradas ábralas, - Kaoru fue a toda prisa y se vistió con el uniforme , después subió las escaleras y se paro en frente de la puerta ; Kaoru hiso una pausa y se cuestionó todo en ese momento; ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera hacía los quehaceres domésticos en su casa, ¿como había llegado a este punto? Eso no importaba como fuera tenía que hacer su trabajo, así que abrió la puerta sin dejar caer la charola, la dejó en la mesa y fue directo hacía las cortinas.

- veo que ya ha comenzado a trabajar, ¿Qué hay de desayuno?- preguntó Kioku- huevos…. Señor- ella siguió con su trabajo y comenzó a recoger la ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación - ¿sabía que este es un típico desayuno occidental?, me acostumbre a el durante un tiempo que viví en Londres- dijo en un tono aburrido, Kaoru se incorporó con la ropa en sus manos- ¿de verdad señor? Yo nunca he salido del Japón, ¿ como es Londres?- el pensó por unos momentos- no sabría que decirle, es muy diferente a este lugar, pero para mi estuvo bien. ¿Por qué trabaja aquí?- preguntó- pensé que ya se había dado cuenta, no tengo dinero, ustedes pagan bien- dijo Kaoru mientras seguía con la limpieza- sin duda me di cuenta, pero usted es hija de un maestro del Kendo, vive con espadachín de renombre y tiene un aprendiz, ser mucama no parece algo para usted, no encuentro sentido en ello- Kaoru se quedó mirándole _-¿Cómo sabe tanto de mi….?¿que más sabe?_- pensó.

- no se inquiete, no es nada que no se sepa solo preguntando a cualquiera, además últimamente parece que usted se encuentra en boca de todo Tokio, esta no es una ciudad tan grande- Kaoru se enrojeció- ya se que se refiere a Kenshin- Kioku se levantó de la cama- ahhhh así que es "_kenshin_", vaya todo un nombre de espadachín ¿y su apellido es….?- Kaoru estuvo a punto de decirle "que le importa" pero prefirió contenerse después de todo era su jefe- Himura- el sonrío - ya veo, realmente debe necesitar mucho este trabajo, vi el brillo en sus ojos, realmente quería golpearme, pero no importa soy un hombre paciente- Kaoru acabó lo más rápido que pudo con la habitación y salió corriendo.

- _¿Quién es ese tipo? Es definitivamente muy raro_- el día siguió de una manera muy aburrida, y Kaoru hiso todo lo que le dijeron, a la hora en que debía dejar la casa se puso su Kimono rosa, y se alistó para salir , en cuanto salió a la puerta de la casa tubo una sorpresa muy agradable. Un hombre bien conocido por ella se encontraba recostado en un árbol mientras sostenía una katana- Kenshin…..¿que haces aquí? - el sonrío - sabía que salías a esta hora así que vine a recogerte- ¿de verdad? Gracias no me lo esperaba- ella comenzó a caminar junto a el - ¿sabes que? ¿ Megumi nos invitó a almorzar en el Akabeko. Ohhhh oro???? ¿Quien es el?... Dijo mientras que miraba hacía la casa, Kaoru también volteo y vio a Kioku subiendo a un carruaje muy lujoso- es mi jefe, el hijo menor del líder de la familia Okusen, Kioku no sobra decir que está cubierto de dinero, pero igual no parece ser muy feliz, más bien parece que es un amargado-

Los dos fueron hasta el restaurante en donde encontraron a todos sus amigos- ¿y bien Kaoru como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? ¿te trataron bien?- preguntó Sanosuke muy animado- si Kaoru contéstale a Sanosuke el no sabe que es un trabajo pues nunca ha hecho nada en su vida- dijo Yahiko muy divertido, por lo que Sanosuke le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - cállate tonto claro que he trabajado, si cuando…….bueno en fin, no me respondiste niña ¿Cómo te fue?- ella respondió - muy bien creo que no tengo nada de que quejarme, aunque el jefe es un poco entrometido- Megumi levantó una ceja- aja Kaoru ¿no me digas que ya tan pronto te estas metiendo con el jefe? - Kaoru sintió que todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía ella y enrojeció - no…. No Megumi como dices eso, es solo que es muy entrometido, comenzó a preguntar cosas personales pero no era por eso, es más, creo que no le simpatizo mucho me trata de una manera muy fría aunque parece que así trata a todos-

Kenshin se quedó mirándola - Kaoru si no te gusta ese caballero deberías dejar ese trabajo, puede ser peligroso, tu sabes que conmigo cerca cualquier situación sospechosa puede representar peligro de muerte- Kaoru sonrío irónicamente- Kenshin cuando tu me pagues todo lo que me paga la familia Okusen por tan solo unas cuantas horas de trabajo dejaré mi empleo, mientras no sea así resistiré - Kenshin no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta de Kaoru, ¿pero que podía hacer ella? De alguna forma tenía que ganarse el pan. La cena trascurrió muy tranquila y la chica se alegró de poder compartir con sus amigos, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar por un momento a Kioku, sin duda con todo su dinero el no era la mitad de feliz de lo que era ella.

____

El día siguiente también amanecía soleado, Kaoru nuevamente de dirigía al trabajo, y comenzaba su rutina tal cual lo había hecho el día anterior- parece que el señor ha hecho unos negocios muy importantes el día de hoy esta de muy buen humor déjale el almuerzo servido en la mesa y se puedes ir- dijo el mayordomo a Kaoru, ella se fue directo a cumplir las instrucciones de su jefe, y después fue a cambiarse.

Kaoru se dirigió a la puerta, y nuevamente vio a Kenshin esperándola, esto la hizo muy feliz- será mejor que vaya y le avise que no puede ir con el, hoy vienen unos comerciantes de Francia, la necesito aquí para que nos ayude con la cena- dijo la voz ya conocida de Kioku Okusen que se encontraba a su espalda- ahhh… si señor estaré de nuevo en la cocina en un momento- dijo mientras que hacía un saludo.

-Kenshin me temó que no podré salir hoy tal y como lo había planeado- dijo la chica mientras corría hacia Kenshin- ¿a… no?, es una lástima señorita Kaoru, pero creo que usted debe cumplir con su trabajo correctamente, mejor me voy, aunque me preocupa que salga muy tarde- ella sonrío - hay Kenshin siendo maestra de Kendo puedo cuidarme sola- Kaoru terminó de despedirse de Kenshin y volvió a la casa Okusen.

- espero que no se haya molestado el señor Himura, no quiero tenerlo en mi contra he escuchado que es Battusai el destajador…. ¿es eso cierto?- Kaoru se alarmó por esta pregunta y trató de irse, pero la mirada de Kioku seguía sobre ella - honestamente señor si es Battusai o no; no creo que eso afecte sus intereses, y usted parece la clase de personas que no hace absolutamente nada sin un motivo subyacente- Kioku abrió los ojos de par en par, y fue en ese momento que Kaoru se dio cuenta de la tontería de su imprudencia- yo…. Lo siento señor esto no volverá a pasar- el sonrío de una manera muy extraña casi calculadora - no creo que sea así, se que volverá a pasar, usted en cambio parece que no hace nada por interés solo hace las cosas instintivamente, ¿Qué mejor prueba que recibir a Battusai el destajador en su casa? Pero eso no importa, creo que los dos nos entendemos perfectamente, por ahora no la despediré, además usted necesita este trabajo, sería bueno que lo recordara -

____

Pronto todos los criados comenzaron una maratónica carrera para tener lista la casa- ¿ a que hora llegan los invitados?- preguntó Kaoru al mayordomo mientras limpiaba la platería, y el señor Aizu le respondió- a las 6:00, y es muy importante que todo este para esa hora, las visitas de hoy no son cualquiera, hoy viene uno de los amigos del señor es un chico francés que estudió con el en el internado en Londres, sus padres son unos banqueros muy importantes y son ellos quienes han facilitado que el negocio familiar se expanda hasta lo que es hoy- Kaoru se quedo pensativa, nunca había lidiado con tantas costumbres occidentales al mismo tiempo eso esperaba firmemente no hacer ninguna tontería.

En ese momento mientras todos ponían lo mejor de si para tener listo el salón y el comedor llegó Kioku- ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto- el mayordomo respondió - muy bien señor ¿tiene alguna recomendación especial?- Kioku mantuvo muy serio su semblante- dígale a las mucamas jóvenes, y en general a todas las empleadas que tengan cuidado con el señor Tarrier, es mi amigo, tiene ojos azules, rubio, tiene mi edad y es extremadamente escandaloso ….. el señor Tarrier es algo mujeriego, no quisiera inconvenientes - Kaoru no lo podía creer, si Kioku les advertía debía ser que su amigo era cosa seria. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaban haciendo sus amigos en este momento….. definitivamente prefería enseñar Kendo a estar encerrada en la casa de un patán petulante.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y pronto comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados. A Kaoru le correspondió recibir los abrigos de los invitados, labor que para ella era extremadamente aburrida, ya que implicaba quedarse parada sin que la gente la determinara, la trataban como otro ítem de la decoración- ¿ya llegó Tarrier?- preguntó de improviso Kioku- ahhh no señor…. Pero no sabría decirle su descripción concuerda con muchas personas- Kioku mostro una fría sonrisa- créame su carácter es inconfundible lo reconocerá apenas lo vea-.

En ese preciso instante un carruaje llegó a toda velocidad y se detuvo en la casa Okusen, la puerta se abrió y….- ¡!!!!!!! KIOKU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡….._mon ami_ ohhhhhhhhh estoy tan feliz de verte - un muchacho que Kaoru de inmediato reconoció como Tarrier abrazó con mucha fuerza a su jefe despeinándolo por completo, a la chica le impacto que su jefe permitiera eso, siendo el tan serio- Tarrier… veo que sigues… animado (idiota) como siempre- dijo Kioku mientras trataba de aplanarse el cabello - si amigo….. pero…. Oohhhhh..- el chico volteo a mirar hacía donde estaba Kaoru- Holaaaa….. perdone mi descortesía señorita- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru- mi nombre es Tarrier Soulè, pero puedes llamarme Tarrier, si así lo deseas- ese chico era extremadamente guapo, y extremadamente atrevido tal y como lo había dicho su jefe- ahhhh … gracias señor ..…disculpe ¿me permite su abrigo?- dijo Kaoru muy nerviosa, Tarrier se acerco más a ella – ahhh una chica que va directo al punto ¿si eso es lo que quieres?......- el chico levantó las dos cejas haciéndole un giño, y a Kaoru al ver esto sintió que un aire frío le recorrió la espalda.

- Tarrier por favor compórtate. Además… la señorita Kamiya prefiere sujetos más peligrosos- dijo Kioku con un tono extraño, pero frío como siempre. Tarrier la soltó y pasó la mirada de Kaoru a su amigo dándose cuenta de que los dos se miraban intensamente- ahhhh……. Bien…. ¿pasa algo aquí que yo deba saber?- Kioku se acomodó sus anteojos - ¿Qué va a pasar? La señorita Kamiya es una nueva empleada, hoy es su segundo día de trabajo, así que por favor no la asustes, y mantén tus manos quietas ¿quieres? - la mirada que Kioku le dirigió a Tarrier le helo la sangre a Kaoru, daba más miedo que Kenshin en su estado de Battusai- si…sisi…si se-señor- respondió Tarrier algo asustado por su amigo- perfecto, es hora de retirarnos- después se dirigió de nuevo a Kaoru- señorita Kamiya creo que ya llegaron todos los invitados mejor vaya a la cocina y ayude sirviendo en el salón- .

Kaoru obedeció y de inmediato le dieron nuevas tareas, ella tomó su charola y comenzó a servir a los invitados mientras cenaban, el que de inmediato reconoció como el hermano Mayor de la familia Okusen hablaba- mi hermano es un visionario Hyu y yo nos dedicamos al arroz como nuestros padres pero Kioku se arriesgo con ese nuevo invento…..¿como se llama?.... ahhh si _electricidad _, está muy de moda en Europa, supongo que has hecho mucho dinero con eso ¿no hermanito?- pregunto, Kioku estaba completamente diferente precia casi…. Agradable, sin embargo Kaoru supo de inmediato que todo era fingido - si hermano, y aspiro que el Japón pronto tenga los beneficios de este maravilloso invento, solo hay que pensar en las posibilidades, ¿se imaginan una luz tan intensa como la diurna a nuestro servicio las 24 horas del día? Es todo un invento, y yo podría ser el primero en explotarlo comercialmente en el Japón- otro de los comensales intervino- en América ya se está planeando usar eso para hacer un sistema de luces públicas no parece mala idea-

La chica continuó con su trabajo mientras pensaba en Kioku y sus ideas, podía ser un visionario o un loco por arriesgarse así con ese tipo de negocios, no obstante seguía siendo un patán. Cuando los invitados acabaron la cena se fueron al salón principal donde todos formaban grupos en los que charlaban, iban de un lado para otro mientras que discutían sobre el comercio, barcos, nuevas leyes y otros asuntos- ¿quiere un trago señor?- le preguntó Kaoru a Tarrier mientras le ofrecía un whisky de la charola- si claro- dijo mientras que lo tomaba- siento lo de hace un rato, me gustan las chicas, no hay otra explicación, oye podrías responderme algo ¿Qué pasa contigo y el "_señor de las tinieblas_"? está muy raro nunca lo había visto así con una chica- Kaoru se enrojeció- no…no se de que me habla señor….y ¿"_el señor de las tinieblas_"? - Tarrier sonrió - si, es le apodo que le dábamos a Kioku cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero no le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que así lo educaron, a veces puede ser muy grosero…. En fin si me perdonas me retiro- cuando ya se iba Tarrier se detuvo un momento y miro a Kaoru nuevamente- ah una ultima cosa, por favor señorita Kamiya evite convertirse en su nuevo juguete, Kioku tiene la mala costumbre de jugar con todos a su antojo como si fueran fichas de ajedrez -.

La velada termino muy tarde en la casa de los Okusen y Kaoru se alistó para irse a su casa, sin embargo recordó las palabras de Kenshin y se puso algo nerviosa al mirar afuera todo estaba muy oscuro y solitario- _animo Kaoru solo son unas pocas calles, pronto estaré es casa_ - la chica caminó lo más rápido posible y pronto llegó, entro muy sigilosa para no despertar a nadie sin embargo la puerta del dojo estaba abierta y adentro había una luz encendida.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto - señorita Kaoru solo soy yo, no se asuste la estaba esperando, pero como no quería despertar a Yahiko preferí hacerlo en el dojo - ella entró mucho más tranquila - ahhh Kenshin que susto me has dado, no tenías que esperarme tan tarde- el negó con la cabeza- no es molestia ¿Cómo te fue? - ella pensó sobre lo que debía contarle y lo que no- no lo se… el jefe es muy raro, hoy conocí a uno de sus amigos, era mucho más amable que el amo Okusen, pero, no se que pensar, sin duda si las cosas siguen así me despedirán pronto, creo que no le simpatizo en lo más mínimo- Kaoru se veía muy triste- Kaoru, quiero que sepa que entiendo el sacrificio que está haciendo, se que no quiere trabajar en la casa Okusen, y le agradezco todo lo que hace por nosotros. Pero en todo caso no veo como no le puede simpatizar al señor Okusen, señorita Kaoru, usted le agradaría a cualquiera créame, solo dele un poco más de tiempo. Si las cosas continúan como hasta ahora….. bueno ya pensaremos en algo ¿le parece?- ella sonrío, pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse- señorita Kaoru será mejor que se vaya a dormir mañana le toca ir a trabajar ¿ y no quiere llegar tarde, verdad?- pregunto - no, claro que no. Ah.. otra cosa Kenshin, creo que el señor Okusen le molestó haberte visto esperándome, siento tenerte que pedir esto. pero preferiría que mejor no fueras por mi, hoy fue muy grosero conmigo- Kenshin sonrío tristemente - bueno…. Que se le va a hacer….si las cosas están así….. En fin hay que reconocer que en parte fue un atrevimiento de mi parte ¿no lo crees? – ella negó con la cabeza- lo que yo haga fuera del trabajo es mi problema no de el, lo que pasa es que el señor Kioku está acostumbrado a que todo el universo gire alrededor de él- Kenshin se sorprendió por las palabras de Kaoru ya que no era muy común oírla decir esa clase de cosas- en parte tiene razón. Buenas noches señorita Kaoru- dijo mientras salía del dojo- buenas noches Kenshin- después el dojo Kamiya quedo en la oscuridad.

-----------

Bien…. ¿Qué tal estuvo? Ese fue el segundo capitulo de este fic, y se pudo apreciar mejor la encantadora personalidad de Kyouya Ootori conocido en este fic como Kioku Okusen. Además no se si lo notaron los fans de Ouran High School Host Club pero también introduje a Tamaki Sou aquí llamado Tarrier Soulè. En fin debo reconocer que aunque no creo que la serie sea lo máximo máximo (tipo Kenshin o Escaflowne ) me hiso reír como nunca, en especial Tamaki es taaaaaaan chistoso XXXXXDDDDDD…. En fin espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen sus comentarios. adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

______________

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Holas a todos hoy comenzaré en orden de review, en primera saludos a **Kirei bell**, como verás en este capitulo la cosa se comienza a complicar, ¿acaso crees que se la iba a poner tan fácil a Kaoru pues nooooooo tenía que hacerla sufrir (risa psicópata `XXXXDDD´), y si Tamaki es muuuy mujeriego siempre que se presenta a una niña es….. es simplemente Tamaki jajajaja, además para ser prostituto perdón "_host_" de ese club se necesita obligatoriamente ser algo mujeriego. Bueno, al punto, siiii es medio raro… que estemos pensando casi igual ¬¬… como de la dimensión desconocida…. Y me dejaste curiosa con lo de "oscuro ^^" (hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, escríbelo), parece algo que yo leería, además mis fics favoritos son en los que sale Kaoru, es mi personaje favorito, y me hierve la sangre cuando en la serie se burlan de ella. Aunque creo que eso ya lo habrá notado todo el mundo ^_^'''….

En segundo lugar otro saludo para **Moonligth**, no se porque, pero tu review ha sido uno de los que más me han subido la moral en los últimos días (sin perjuicio de todos los otros… obviamente), y… se que este capitulo también te va a sorprender. (o por lo menos a mi me sorprendería)jijijiji(risa estúpida).

En tercer lugar otro saludo para **Jenny-chan**, quien debo decirte que por lo que vi eres la primera compatriota que me escribe algún review (incluyo todos mis fics), y de pasito gracias por ponerme en tus categorías, finalmente solo te cuento que el jefe de Kaoru es….. es complicado, es todo un personaje, en este cap. lo vas a ver, pero porque se trata de ti te adelanto que se trata del "malo del cuento", ( pero de esos malos buenazos jijijiji) mejor me cayo para no dañarte el fic.

A **soinchi** NO VAS A CREER LO QUE ME PASÓ T_T… estaba trabajando en extraña sicosis, y cuando fui a guardarlo lo guardé encima del 5 capitulo terminado de nuevo destino, T_T, por eso no he podido trabajar en extraña sicosis, me da mucho coraje cuando lo veo. A **Ginny 34** gracias por siempre escribirme, y te cuento lo mismo que le dije a soinchi

_________________

Hola lectores, hoy les traigo un capitulo que de seguro hará que se caigan de sus sillas, porque esta historia va a tener un viraje violento pero muuyyyy interesante (jijijiji), ojalá que les guste. Además actualizo tan rápido debido a que me dije a mi misma- _ peste_ _…. Vas a preparar la audiencia del miércoles, no vas a escribir_ - y después me dije - _Bhaaaa, mi defendido le pegaba a la esposa y nunca le dio pensión de alimentos, mejor que se vaya al carajo, la preparo el martes_- así que tome un compu de la universidad y lo mancillé con cosas no académicas ¬¬….

Los dejo con el tercer capitulo de este fic:

___________________

Ya había pasado cerca de tres semanas y Kaoru comenzaba a adaptarse al nuevo ritmo de vida, ya no era tan extraño para ella tener que hacer trabajo domestico como al principio, Sin embargo la casa de los Okusen tenía la visita de Tarrier a quien el señor Okusen invitó- ¿ como voy a permitir que tan querido amigo de mi hijo se quede en una posada?- dijo el día en que hiso el ofrecimiento, sin embargo Kaoru sabía perfectamente que lo que quería el amo era tener vigilado al hijo de su mayor acreedor.

Pronto la chica se dio cuenta que ese tipo de jugadas traicioneras no eran extrañas en este mundo tan retorcido. Sin duda era muy diferente a su vida normal, incluso Shishio había conservado algo de honor durante la batalla con Kenshin, para esta gente todo se valía, incluso lo más sucio, su padre no la había educado así, en cambio siempre le inculcó que en todas sus acciones fuera lo más honorable y limpia posible, todo esto definitivamente era incomprensible para ella. No obstante, debía reconocer que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues no había tenido que atender a Kioku Okusen en días y días, y generalmente cuando lo hacía el estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención.

- Kaoru llévale el té al amo Kioku ¿quieres? - por su puesto hasta ahí llegó su buena suerte- si señor- dijo la chica de mala gana antes de tomar la charola de plata y dirigirse al estudio donde se encontraba su jefe. Kaoru tocó la puerta- ¿Quién es?- pregunto - le traigo su té señor- dijo Kaoru mientras trataba de tranquilizarse - pase por favor- ella entró y vio a Kioku muy ocupado escribiendo en su escritorio- déjelo encima de la mesa y váyase- sin duda era el día de suerte de Kaoru, no había tenido que soportar otro de sus interrogatorios- espere no se vaya quiero hablar con usted - dijo el joven antes de que ella saliera, - _no, no tengo naaaaada de suerte- _pensó la chica amargamente.

- venga siéntese por favor- ella obedeció, mientras que el sacaba unos billetes de un baulito al lado del escritorio- tome esta es su paga del mes, espero que le alcance para comprar algo mejor que merluza- Kaoru tomó los billetes- señor……aquí hay más dinero del acordado- el sonrío - es un extra, por el día que se tubo que quedarse hasta tan tarde- Kioku se balanceo en su silla mientras que en la habitación reinaba un profundo e incomodo silencio- no puedo creer que haya sido tan honrada como para decirme que había más dinero, es curioso, aunque me inspira confianza - comentó algo divertido por la actitud de Kaoru- mi padre me enseñó que no debía robarle a nadie….. señor - respondió molesta - si, su padre el honorable espadachín ¿el que la dejó sin un centavo?- eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso , ella se levantó intempestivamente de su asiento y corrió hacía la puerta, sin embargo Kioku se le adelantó y le bloqueó la salida- no se ofenda, prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, perdóneme señorita Kamiya, siéntese- Kaoru sintió el peso del dinero en su delantal y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se sentó en la silla.

- creo que he sido extremadamente grosero con usted, vamos perdóneme por favor, le prometo que me guardaré mis comentarios solo para mi ¿esta bien?- Kaoru se mordió el labio por la ira - si señor- comenzamos con el pié izquierdo , pero aunque le sorprenda quiero ser su amigo, usted me agrada más de lo que piensa, para ser honesto es la primera vez que me pasa esto con alguien que no es de mi mismo estatus- Kaoru se afecto por eso ultimo- _de su mismo estatus ¡JA¡ vaya idiota_ – sin embargo el continuo – pero quiero que desde hoy hagamos las paces y seamos amigos- ella guardo silencio- ¿señorita Kamiya?- Kaoru no sabía que decir- esta bien…. Pero por favor no me insulte, sus valores son diferentes a los míos eso es todo- Kioku sonrío nuevamente- si ya me he dado cuenta, no volveré a pasarme de listo-

De pronto el chico Okusen guardo silencio y pareció olfatear algo- ¿Qué es eso?¿jazmines? - Kaoru sabía que hablaba de ella- si….. es mi perfume ¿no le gusta?- preguntó algo desconcertada- no por el contrario creo que es maravilloso- ella sonrío - es extracto natural, es….más barato- dijo algo nerviosa - si ya me imaginaba, pero igual huele muy bien- Kaoru se sonrojo un poco y pensó en las palabras de Megumi; ¿sería posible que después de todo Kioku estuviera coqueteando con ella?, para evitar problemas ella se levantó y se disculpó con su jefe- lo siento señor pero debo acabar con unas tareas antes de irme por hoy- Kaoru salió a toda velocidad y trató de mantener su mente ocupada en los quehaceres domésticos.

_____

- KAORU INVITA, NO LO ´PUEDO CREER QUE ALEGRIA, después de tanto trabajo estas últimas semanas- dijo Yahiko mientras se dirigían con Sanosuke hacía el Akabeko- _si…… por lo menos todos los desplantes de ese idiota de Kioku tienen un final feliz_ - pensó Kaoru.

-Estoy muy feliz de que la señorita Kaoru pueda acompañarnos, sin duda se merece esto, le agradezco por todo esto Kaoru, me siento algo culpable, después de todo a usted le toca trabajar en esa casa porque yo no se hacer absolutamente nada productivo- ella sonrío –hayyyyy no es molestia, tu sabes que lo hago de buena gana- Kenshin pareció recordar algo- oye Kaoru ¿y como andan las cosas con tu jefe? Últimamente no me has dicho nada supongo que deben estar mejor ¿verdad? – Kaoru no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar sobre lo que quería omitir y lo que no- hoy hablamos, aclaramos las cosas creo que las cosas andarán mejor de ahora en adelante.

El almuerzo fue muy divertido Kaoru sentía como si hubiera estado lejos de su entorno verdadero por un largo tiempo, como si tuviera que andar lejos de lo que conocía, definitivamente la casa de los Okusen la absorbía. - oye Kaoru últimamente no me has entrenado de a mucho que digamos creo que ya ni hago la mitad de lo que debería ¿Qué te parece una sesión de entrenamiento hoy por la noche?- pregunto Yahiko- claro, ¿por qué no? Bien prepárate mocoso porque esta noche vamos a comer Yahiko a la plancha- todos fueron muy felices al dojo.

Mientras entrenaban Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba en su ambiente - por dios…. Como extrañaba eso- estaba sin duda mejor con su sudoroso traje de entrenamiento que con ese acartonado vestidito occidental, sin embargo, no importaba lo mucho que le gustara el Kendo, la espada no podía pagar las cuentas - YAHIKO…. 200 golpes con la espada, no hagas trampa, porque te estaré observando…- Kaoru se sentó a uno de los costados del dojo para descansar, al lado se encontraba Kenshin quien había mirado toda la sesión de entrenamiento- Yahiko ha mejorado mucho, ¿ no lo cree señorita Kaoru?- Kaoru miró al niño detenidamente- si, pero últimamente he pensado mucho en el , no creo que sea correcto que el se la pase aquí entrenando, debería aprender un oficio, es duro pero es la realidad, mírame a mi Kenshin, yo soy la prueba más patética de ello- Kenshin sonrío tristemente como siempre solía hacerlo- no, usted se equivoca Kaoru, yo soy la prueba más patética de ello. El tiempo de los samuráis acabó, la revolución industrial por fin está llegando al Japón, y de alguna manera siento que me quedé estancado en el tiempo- Kaoru sintió que el ambiente se tornaba tenso- ahhhh….. Kenshin, no importa, ya tienes una nueva vida, supongo que lo más inteligente que podrías hacer es simplemente vivirla, yo lo he hecho, mi herencia como espadachín es muy fuerte, pero no puedo estancarme solo por eso, hay que ser flexible. Honestamente Kenshin….. tienes que reconocer que a veces tu te tomas demasiado en serio a ti mismo- este ultimo comentario dejó a Kenshin con la boca abierta, pero después sonrío de una manera más honesta que las anteriores.

______

Al día siguiente Kaoru volvió a empezar una vez más su rutina, era como revivir la misma escena una y otra y otra vez, al llegar al trabajo se puso a hacer lo de siempre, sin embargo pronto llegó la hora del té- Kaoru…..- llamó el señor Aizu- por favor ve a llevarle su te al amo Kioku - Kaoru suspiro- _hayyyy no puede ser cierto_- pensó, tal y como había hecho el día anterior fue hacía el estudio una vez más encontró al señor leyendo unos documentos.

- señorita Kamiya es usted a quien estaba esperando ver, pase por favor- ella dejó la charola encima de la mesa; el puso a un lado los documentos y busco algo en su escritorio- le encargué algo a Tarrier para usted… por favor siéntese- ella se sentó en la silla más cercana, no sabía que esperar probablemente se trataba de un broma cruel- veamos ¿Dónde lo deje?- dijo mientras que revisaba cada uno de los cajones - ahhhhh si aquí esta, le pedí a Tarrier que lo mandara traer de Francia exclusivamente para usted señorita Kamiya - Kaoru miro detenidamente el objeto, se trataba de una pequeña botellita de cristal con un calado muy hermoso - heeeee perdone señor ¿ que es esto?- el sonrió- es perfume, tiene aroma a Jazmín, como a usted le gusta, no se si lo sabe pero los perfumes franceses son los más caros del mundo- ella se puso muy nerviosa no sabía si debía aceptar un regalo tan caro de alguien como el señor Okusen- yo…. Muchas gracias señor …. Estoooo …. yoo no debería señor por favor no tenía porque molestarse- el definitivamente buscaba algo con ella, Kaoru no podía renunciar, pero las cosas con Kioku estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

- no se apene, tómelo como un símbolo de amistad, espero que el señor espadachín no se moleste, porque con esto quiero dejar claras mis intenciones con usted- el rostro de Kioku parecía más calculador que otra cosa, sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre el escritorio dándole una apariencia algo prepotente. Kaoru estuvo a punto de darle las gracias nuevamente, sin embargo a ella hubo algo en su expresión que no le inspiró confianza, se notaba que estaba fingiendo - ¿ que pretende señor? - preguntó muy seria - ¿a que se refiere? - dijo mientras que se apoyaba en el espaldar de la silla- ¿ no es obvio señorita Kamiya?- ella miró nuevamente la botellita- no, usted no quiere cortejarme, eso no le beneficiaría en nada, yo solo soy la hija de un espadachín, lo único que tengo es mi dojo ¿Qué quiere en verdad?

Kioku suspiró- es usted más perceptiva de lo que esperaba, para ser honesto pensé que su reacción sería diferente - el hizo una pequeña pausa y se paró sentándose en la cornisa de la ventana- señorita Kamiya ¿ porque no me cuenta más de su familia? ¿Qué me dice de su madre?- preguntó- mi madre murió cuando yo aún era niña- el siguió con su interrogatorio- ¿ y sus abuelos, que me cuenta de ellos?- Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire, ya sabía hacia donde iba todo eso- mis abuelos paternos fueron maestros espadachines tal como mi padre y yo, mis abuelos maternos…… mis abuelos maternos….. viven muy lejos, nunca aprobaron el matrimonio de mis padres, por eso no he hablado con ellos desde hace tiempo- Kioku sonrió - ahhh ya veo a…- sin embargo Kaoru no le dejó decir más - disculpe señor tengo que marcharme, mi turno ya terminó- Kaoru salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, a ella no importó si lo que había hecho era una grosería o no, pues las verdaderas intenciones de Kioku eran más que claras que nunca, el sabía todo sobre ella incluso lo que Kenshin desconocía.

Una vez cambiada de ropa Kaoru se dispuso a salir- señorita Kaoru, espere- llamó el señor Aizu desde la puerta - el amo Okusen me ha dicho que usted olvido esto- dijo mientras que le ponía en sus manos un paquetico, después la puerta se cerró. La chica lo abrió para ver de que se trataba, era justo lo que había pensado: el perfume. Kaoru levantó la mirada, y vio a Kioku en la ventana mirándola con esa espantosa sonrisa tan calculadora. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó un largo camino hasta su casa, un sin fin de recuerdos venían a su memoria de personas que creía había dejado mucho tiempo atrás.

Al entrar a la casa se encontró con que los chicos estaban almorzando- hola Kaoru … llegaste unos minutos más temprano, que bien- dijo Yahiko- ¿ pasa algo señorita Kaoru? - preguntó Kenshin al verla tan pálida - no…. No nada- Kaoru trató de parecer alegre sin embargo, no sabía que hacer, renunciar o fingir que nada había pasado, ella pensó que probablemente se estaba adelantando a los hechos, tal vez realmente Kioku no sabía nada, sin embargo la voz de Yahiko interrumpió sus pensamientos- oye Kaoru ¿Qué es eso? vamos Kaoru muéstrame que es - dijo mientras que señalaba el paquetico que contenía el perfume, a ella no le pareció correcto dejar que Kenshin lo viera - no es nada Yahiko olvídalo- sin embargo Sanosuke intervino para alentar al muchacho – hay… Kaoru muéstranos que es ¿ es algo de comer? ¿no te lo irás a comer tu sola verdad?- Kaoru negó con la cabeza -tranquilícense que no es nada- sin embargo en un descuido Yahiko tomo la botellita.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se puede tomar?- preguntó. Pero el chico no alcanzó a averiguarlo, ya que Kenshin se la quitó de las manos y la destapo- es perfume - dijo mientras la - una versión mucho más refinada de tu perfume pero al fin al cabo tu perfume- Sanosuke rió- ahhhhh no tenías que sentir pena por eso Kaoru, querías algo fino para variar, eso no está mal, tu nunca te das gustos para ti sola - Kenshin miró el empaque- aquí dice que es de Paris- Yahiko se empinó para ver el frasco- wuaauuu Kaoru ha debido costarte un ojo de la cara… a menos que…. ¿ no me digas que te lo dio tu jefe, ya te esta haciendo regalos caros? - Yahiko y Sanosuke rompieron en carcajadas, pero Kaoru se delató a si misma al quedarse inmóvil y palidecer aún más. Kenshin se percató de esto y se le quedó mirando fijamente - ¿es verdad eso Kaoru?- el niño y Sagara se quedaron en silencio mirando a Kenshin y esperando su reacción- es… no lo sé porque lo hiso siempre había sido muy grosero conmigo pero hoy… no se que fue lo que pasó- Kaoru trató de quitar el perfume de las manos de Kenshin pero el lo retiro de su alcance- lo siento Kaoru, es solo que es muy peligroso, no creo que deba aceptarlo, no me parece prudente- la reacción del espadachín hiso que por un momento Kaoru contemplara la remota idea de que Kenshin realmente sentía algo por ella en la forma en que quería, sin embargo, el solo estaba preocupado porque utilizaran a la chica como una forma de llegar a el.

- no creo que sea nada de eso, el solo está coqueteando conmigo, no hace daño a nadie, fingiré que no pasa nada y ya - Kenshin no pareció contento con la idea- creo que es extremadamente irresponsable que usted diga eso señorita Kaoru- Sanosuke apoyó la idea de Kenshin- es cierto Kaoru ¿ que tal que ese tipo trate de sobrepasarse? ¡JA¡ apuesto a que no lo habías pensado- al parecer ninguno lo había pensado, ya que Kenshin y Yahiko miraron horrorizados a su amigo - no sean tontos, ustedes saben perfectamente que si eso pasa el señor Okusen podría perder la mano, así que cálmense – dijo Kaoru tratando de zanjar la discusión .

La tarde no estuvo la mitad de animada que en otros días, Kenshin aprovechó cada instante para recordarle a Kaoru lo terca que estaba siendo al dejar que Okusen se tomara esas libertades. Yahiko y Sano a veces lo apoyaban o a veces solo guardaban silencio. El día terminó, y todos se fueron a la cama. Kaoru solo dio vueltas y vueltas, tratando de calmarse y pensando que probablemente solo estaba paranoica.

________

Al día siguiente Kaoru se levantó con el firme propósito de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado , la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, sin embargo aquella mañana no había ni Kenshin ni desayuno, solo había una nota:

_Señorita Kaoru:_

_Si sigue con esa idea tan _

_Loca de ir a la casa Okusen es_

_Su decisión, pero no cuente con_

_Mi apoyo_.

Esto hirvió la sangre de Kaoru, camino al trabajo no pudo dejar de pensar en el espadachín; después de todo el no vivía en el mundo real, el todavía estaba en la época de los valientes samuráis con sus espadas, códigos de honor, sendas del Bushido y todas esas cosas. El no entendía que ella debía sobrevivir, no podía solo alimentarse de la espada. Al llegar a la casa de los Okusen el señor Aizu la recibió con una cara de espanto terrible - señorita Kamiya… la estaban esperando, no se cambie, solo suba al despacho conmigo por favor- los dos subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta del lugar el señor Aizu abrió la puerta. Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par como si fueran platos y contuvo su respiración- abuelo…….- dijo en un suspiro.

_____

!!!!!!Wan wan wan!!!!!!! ……. Jajaja los dejo con el misterio, aunque me imagino que ustedes ya habrán adivinado para donde va la cosa, pero igual no se pierdan el próximo capitulo porque va a estar genial.

Ahhhh y si piensan que esto se me ocurrió de golpe y sin pensarlo bien, están en un error, pues desde el primer capitulo había mandado pisticas sobre esto, incluso en el summary habían pisticas….. bueno hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Holaaaas en primera un saludo a **Kirei Bell**, Respecto a fic me alegra que te hubiera gustado, y no te preocupes en este cap vas a entender todo, es que la verdad yo pensé que estaba cayendo en una especie cliché, por eso puse la advertencia de que los lectores ya se debían imaginar para donde iba. Pero creo que me equivoque ^_^…. , cuando te escribí el review estaba justamente escribiendo esa escena del perfume del tercer capítulo, pero te juro que he visto y leído la serie y el manga millones de veces y no he podido encontrar nada de eso, siempre he creído que es algo inventado por escritores de fics.

En segundas otro saludo a **Moonligth **HEEEEEE veo que si los impresionó mi revelación. Te cuento que no estas tan perdida, pero Kaoru no es propiamente de la nobleza ella es …… jaja no te voy a dañar el capitulo, y oye gracias por tu review que me ha hecho muy feliz…. T_T

A **soinchi **otro saludo, gracias por el review y solo por curiosidad ¿Cuántos has leído?

_______________________

Hola lectores mejor publico esto de una, porque se vienen los finales de la U y voy a estar ocupada.

____________

Abuelo….._ dijo Kaoru en un suspiro- ¿Qué-qu-qu-q qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó la chica atónita por lo que veían sus ojos - Kaoru cálmate por favor ¿no me digas ¿Qué es tan malo ver a la familia? (NA: SI lo es ¬¬…) - Kaoru solo guardo silencio, pues para ella si era extremadamente malo tener que asistir a esta reunión- no entiendo… ¿Cómo supieron?, no es que me moleste verlos abuelos es solo que no me lo esperaba y menos en estas circunstancias- ella continuo de pie, inmóvil en medio de la habitación - creo que mejor me retiro para que puedan charlar mejor- dijo Kioku quien se encontraba al fondo de la habitación- Kaoru no se había percatado de su presencia, pero cuando pasó a su lado ella le dirigió la peor de las miradas asesinas.

Los dos ancianos permanecieron en frente de ella, iban muy bien vestidos a simple vista se notaba quienes eran- Kaoru te ves….. bien - dijo su abuela tratando de parecer amable, sin embargo su abuelo no se pudo contener- eso no es cierto Mey, pareces una chica de pueblo, el joven Kioku nos contó que trabajas aquí, no puedo creer que mi propia nieta esté trabajado para los Okusen, ya era bastante malo que te la pasaras vestida de chico y jugando con una espada…- Kaoru cerro los ojos y tomó un respiro tratando de mantener la cordura - no veo nada de malo en eso abuelo, necesitaba un trabajo, eso era todo- la abuela trató de apaciguar al esposo - Kaoru ….pudiste habernos pedido dinero, tu sabes que te lo hubiéramos dado con todo el gusto- Kaoru negó con la cabeza y no pudo aguantar más - ustedes me lo hubieran prestado, pero antes me hubieran hecho dejar el dojo, a mis amigos, saben bien que yo no voy a aceptar eso-

El abuelo avanzó hacia ella - solo te hubiéramos pedido lo básico, que respondieras a tus deberes familiares, cosa que no hizo tu madre, y por lo visto tampoco vas a hacer tu, Kaoru todavía estas a tiempo de remediar esto, por favor no arruines tu vida, sabes que te queremos, y que te recibiremos en cualquier momento, no desamaos que te quedes sola - Kaoru apretó fuertemente los dientes- yo no estoy sola abuelo - su abuela avanzó al lugar donde se encontraba su abuelo- ¿llamas compañía a Battusai el destajador?, no Kaoru estas muy mal, muy mal- la señora se dejó caer en a silla más cercana.

- Kaoru….. con tu madre fue igual, prefirió morirse de esa enfermedad que tenía antes de aceptar el tratamiento en el extranjero que le ofrecíamos- Koru respondió- no abuelo, ella no prefirió morirse, ustedes le pusieron condiciones irrealizables. Le pidieron que dejara a papá, y que aceptara en mandarme a otro país, ella no quería perdernos - su abuelo sonrío irónicamente- ¡JA¡ y así sello tu futuro ¿no? Prefirió que quedaras en la ruina antes que con nosotros, su familia - Kaoru sintió que los ojos se le humedecían - yo soy libre abuelo, y soy tan libre que vivo con quien quiero y como quiero, no voy a cambiar a mis amigos me gusta mi vida tal y como está (NA:cursi….)- el abuelo levantó a su esposa- vamos Mey no vamos a sacar nada de esto, ella es completamente irracional- su abuela rompió en llanto y se marchó con su abuelo; a Kaoru le partió el corazón ver a la anciana llorando, pero ellos eran unas personas muy inflexibles jamás aceptarían un no como respuesta.

Kaoru se sentó en la silla en la que minutos antes había estado su abuela - se fueron muy rápido…. ¿se pelearon?- Kaoru levanto la mirada y vio a Kioku Okusen mirándola- ¿Cómo se atreve…..? ¿ porque lo ha hecho? y no me diga que sus intenciones son buenas porque sé que esas son mentiras - Kioku se sentó en la silla de su escritorio- ¿no puedo engañarla verdad….? - dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- tiene razón en algo Kaoru yo quiero una cosa, quiero que nuestras familias se unan, cásese con migo Kaoru, así usted solucionará sus problemas económicos y yo podré convencer a mi padre de que soy el más apto para heredar el negocio arrocero - Kaoru blanqueo los ojos a modo de exasperación- eso es todo un cliché ¿no lo cree?, déjeme en paz, a mi no me interesa su dinero, y lo de hoy no ha hecho más que empeorar las relaciones con mis abuelos , en conclusión, su plan no le ha servido de nada- el la miro de reojo- tal vez, pero la dejo para que medite la situación, usted no es precisamente rica, conmigo tendría una seguridad económica, además no creo que tenga ningún pretendiente , a menos que sea tan estúpida de contemplar la remota idea de que Battusai el destajador es una pareja moderadamente decente. Su familia la aceptaría de regreso si me usted me dice que si, tendría una familia de verdad y todos ganamos - Kaoru guardo silencio- solo piénselo señorita Kamiya- Kaoru se levantó de su silla - ¿sabe que señor? renuncio, y desde ya le digo que no acepto ni aceptaré su oferta la miro algo serio, parecía que luchaba consigo mismo para no ponerse furioso- esta bien comprendo señorita, pero …. Le comunico que de ahora en adelante será su voluntad en contra de la mía, depende de usted-

Kaoru salió muy molesta para su casa y caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Al fin llegó casi corriendo al dojo en donde encontró a Kenshin lavando la ropa y a Yahiko practicando con la espada- ¿ señorita Kaoru? ¿ que hace tan temprano acá?- preguntó Kenshin mientras que se secaba las manos con su ropa - yo…. Yo… pensé en lo que me dijiste Kenshin, y tienes razón es mejor dejar ese trabajo, ese señor Okusen es de lo peor- a pesar de que ella trataba de lucir normal la chica estaba pálida y sudorosa- Kaoru ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó de nuevo el espadachín - si, si claro … ¿porque no? si- el la tomo de los hombros y la miró bien, Kaoru ya no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto, Yahiko y Kenshin quedaron impresionados- ¿ que pasó señorita Kaoru dígamelo? - ella no respondió nada- oye Kaoru por favor ¿Qué te hicieron?- Kaoru se calmo un poco y trató de recuperar el aliento- yo tengo que contarles algo-

________

Kenshin sirvió té a Kaoru. Los tres se habían metido a la casa y estaban sentados en el suelo tratando de comprender todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes en el jardín. Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió- hola????? ¿hay alguien en casa? ¿Kenshin, me puedo quedar a almorzar? - los tres supieron de inmediato que se trataba de Sanosuke- HOLA chicos….. ahhhh ¿Kaoru? Pensé que estabas en el trabajo ¿ renunciaste verdad? Era lo mejor que podías hacer pero ….. oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien Kaoru? - preguntó Sano al ver que ella tenía los ojos rojos- Sano la señorita Kaoru nos iba a decir que fue lo que le paso- intervino Kenshin.

Kaoru se puso muy nerviosa, ya era hora de confesar… - la verdad, es que lo que pasó hoy as algo que… pues verán hay cosas de mi pasado que yo tampoco les he dicho, no son graves como las de Kenshin son solo curiosas…. Eso solo que hoy se me vinieron todas de frente- explicó mientras sonreía para que sus amigos no se preocuparan-

Aahhhh en fin creo que será mejor que les cuente-

- como ustedes saben mi papá fue el espadachín fundador de la escuela Kamiya Kashin Ryu, pero mi madre ….. bueno ella tenía un apellido famoso, su nombre era Okiyuki Osakawa- Sanosuke no se aguanto - espera , espera , espera….. ¿de los Osakawa de Kobe? - Yhaiko pareció desconcertado- ¿ quienes son los Osakawa Kenshin?- son una familia de terratenientes muy importantes, durante el final de era Tokugawa fueron una de las pocas familias que lograron conservar su fortuna ya que no tenían nada que ver con los Shogunes,ni con la nobleza, eran comerciantes de la época-Kaoru continuó como si nada- pese a que durante la era Tokugawa los espadachines eran muy respetados por todos, a la familia de mi madre no le pareció que papá fuera lo suficiente para ella, ellos tenían planes para expandir el negocio, sin embargo una noche ella dejó la casa principal. Ella trató de alejarse lo más posible de ellos, por eso decidió dejar Kobe y establecerse en Tokio, al principio vivió sola, y trabajó como mesera en una casa de té, fue ahí donde conoció a papá; ellos se casarón, y durante un tiempo todo estuvo bien para nosotros. Cuando yo nací los Osakawa enviaron a alguien para que hablara con mis padres, después de todo mis abuelos tenían tan solo dos hijos, y yo era su nieta así que querían conocerme.

Kaoru cerró los ojos como una forma de bloquear los malos recuerdos, y continuó con su historia- no tuvimos problemas con la familia principal, debido a que el hermano de mi mamá quien la quería mucho la dejó hacer todo lo que ella quiso, sin embargo cuando ella comenzó a enfermar la familia insistió en que tomara un tratamiento en el extranjero, incluso mi tío insistió en que lo aceptara, la única condición era que dejara a mi padre, y que le delegara mi educación a la familia Osakawa. Por su puesto ella se negó, y murió antes de que la familia pudiese decir otra cosa. Mi papá me cuidó desde entonces, y yo los iba a visitar de vez en cuando, sin embargo nunca acepté sus condiciones para volver a la familia-

El silencio reinó en el dojo por algunos minutos-¿ que opina su tío sobre esto señorita Kaoru?- pregunto Kenshin- el no ha dicho nada, después de todo el no es todavía la cabeza de la familia, el solo administra los negocios pero las decisiones de otro tipo las toma el abuelo- Kenshin asintió- ya veo, ¿pero que tiene que ver el señor Okusen en todo esto?- Kaoru tomó aire- ese idiota pensó que si veía a mi familia probablemente me sentiría persuadida para casarme con el, pero no me pongan esa cara, que solo era una cuestión de dinero- aclaró al ver que los tres se mostraban impresionados- obviamente lo mande al demonio- Kaoru se cruzó de brazos- ¿esto no cambia nada verdad?- sus tres amigos sonrieron - para mi sigues siendo tan feíta como siempre, fea- dijo Yahiko. Kenshin suspiró - señorita Kaoru…. Usted no cambió en lo más mínimo conmigo cuando mi ex cuñado casi la mata, ¿por qué iba yo a cambiar con usted?- Sanosuke también intervino- espeeeeera…. Para mi si cambian las cosas, si eres tan rica ¿por qué no me prestas para pagar en el Akabeko? De veras Tae me cobra unos intereses altísimos- todos rompieron en carcajadas.

Kaoru se alegró al ver la reacción de todos- de todas maneras tengo que conseguir otro trabajo, renuncié, y necesitamos dinero- Kenshin la interrumpió- yo ya estuve averiguando, usted me dijo hace algún tiempo que si yo le conseguía un trabajo por el cual le pagarán por tan solo unas horas de trabajo usted dejaría la casa Okusen- Kaoru se rió- yo lo decía en broma Kenshin- el negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando con la misma sonrisa en su boca- puede ser, pero es como usted me dice siempre, " _yo me tomo las cosas demasiado en serio_", en especial después de lo del perfume, eso me pareció sumamente sospechoso. Así que mientras iba a comprar el tofú el otro día le dije al señor Yokio que usted estaba buscando trabajo, el me dijo que en una de las casas de té cerca al puerto tenían una vacante, porque no va allá, me dijeron que la recibirían esta tarde, ¿por que no va? - Kaoru quedó impresionada por los alcances de Kenshin- ¿ me buscaste trabajo por lo del perfume?- el solo asintió conservando siempre su sonrisita.

________________

La tarde llegó, y Kaoru se fue a la famosa casa de té, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad pues casi le estaban regalando el puesto como mesera, Kenshin la acompañaba, después de todo el la había recomendado. La plaza que circundaba el puerto estaba abarrotada de gente y millones de barcos que llegaban desde las Americas y Europa se apilaban en la bahía de Tokio- es increíble ver tantos extranjeros por aquí ¿no Kaoru?, antes solo se les veía en el puerto de Yokohama, ahora los hay por doquier- comentó Kenshin- yo creo que ya he tenido suficiente de la cultura occidental, en la casa de los Okusen todo es occidental, no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero….. me trae malos recuerdos- sin embargo una ya conocida voz interrumpió su conversación.

- SEÑORITA KAMIYA …. Yuhuuuuuuuuuu…., mire para acá, soy yo, no finja que no me conoce- Kaoru volteó para saber de quien se trataba- señor Tarrier… que bien verlo por aquí- el fue directo a donde se encontraban Kenshin y Kaoru- si que bueno encontrarla- Tarrier miró a Kenshis- oh lo siento mucho gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Tarrier Soulè, soy amigo del jefe de la señorita-dijo mientras que extendía la mano, Kenshin le dio la mano, se notaba que el no estaba acostumbrado a los saludos tipo occidental- mucho gusto, Kenshin Himura- respondió Kenshin- y bien señorita Kamiya ¿ disfrutando las horas libres?, yo en cambio estoy trabajando, hoy llega una mercancía muy costosa, pensamos introducirla en el mercado Japonés, solo espero que tenga éxito- ella sonrío- la verdad señor Tarrier es que yo renuncié hoy- el pareció sorprendido- ¿de verdad? No me lo esperaba, no me diga que no le gustó el perfume, yo mismo hice que lo importarán, cuesta una fortuna pensé que le gustaría- Kaoru se puso nerviosa, sabía que ese era un tema delicado- ahhhh….. la verdad es que el problema no fue el perfume- sin embargo Tarrier no la dejó terminar- no me diga más, ya me imagino que fue lo que pasó, aunque no lo crea conozco muy bien a mi amigo y se que es un dolor de muelas cuando se lo propone, pero mejor no les quito más tiempo, hasta luego…..- Tarrier se retiró dejando solos y confundidos a Kaoru y Kenshin.

- todo un personaje ese sujeto ¿no?- comentó Kenshin mientras que se dirigían nuevamente a la casa de té - si , es el amigo del señor Okusen, del que te hable, pero el es muy amable, es solo que esta algo tocado en la cabeza- por fin llegaron a la famosa casa de té- Buenas tardes señora Teyumi- saludó Kenshin a la dueña - esta es la chica de la que le hablé, la señorita Kaoru me recibió como inquilino en su casa, le aseguro que ella es de fiar- la señora asintió- perfecto entonces comienzas mañana, el señor Himura es muy amable con nosotros y a veces me hace favores, si el te recomienda debes ser buena, me repites tu nombre por favor- le dijo la señora- Kaoru Kamiya señora- la señora cambió de inmediato la expresión- ahhh Kaoru Kamiya, no lo se querida, tal vez debo mirar mejor si puedo o no contratar a alguien más - la señora se retiro, Kaoru no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente hubiera escuchado todos los rumores que corrían en torno a su relación con Kenshin.

Kaoru…. Esto es muy extraño, la señora Teyumi siempre me decía que no creía todos esos rumores en torno a nosotros… tu sabes, esos…. Rumores- Kaoru se sorprendió al oír eso- ¿tu sabías lo que la gente decía de nosotros Kenshin?- el sonrío- por su puesto que si, ¿Cómo no saberlo si todos hablan de "_eso"_ en Tokio?- dijo el espadachín- bueno si es así se descartan los rumores, ¿pero, que le pasaría a esa señora? ¿no viste lo rara que se puso al oír mi nombre?- Kenshin se puso pensativo- si, es cierto, no se que pudo haber pasado- Kaoru encogió los hombros- ahhhh que mas da, creo que tendré seguir buscando trabajo, debe ser alguna tontería-

Los dos volvieron al dojo algo desanimados- debo confesarle que todo fue muy raro Kaoru, pero no se desanime, nosotros conocemos a muchas personas en Tokio, de seguro alguien tendrá algún buen trabajo, además, usted tiene esas dos clases que dicta en el dojo Maekawa , por ahora no se preocupe-

_____________

Tres semanas pasaron desde esa conversación, y el incidente en la casa de té se repitió una y otra vez, Kaoru ya estaba se estaba comenzando a preocupar, las deudas parecían acumularse y el dinero que le pagaban en el dojo Maekawa no alcanzaba del todo, pero finalmente dos días atrás Kaoru había logrado conseguir un empleo en otra casa de té en el centro de la ciudad, la cual pertenecía a un viejo amigo de su padre.

Kaoru se encontraba sirviendo unas mesas pero su nuevo jefe la llamó- heeeee…. Kaoru eres una de mis mejores trabajadoras, pero debes entender que las cosas no andan bien, lamento decirte esto pero tengo que despedir a alguien, tu eres la que llevas menos tiempo aquí, así que…..- Kaoru no necesitaba oír el resto de la frase, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación- no se preocupe señor Hirumi, yo entiendo- el jefe la miró algo descorazonado- por supuesto te pagaré lo de este mes, toma- dijo mientras que le entregaba una serie de billetes- gracias señor…. Creo que mejor me retiro.

Ella se fue para su casa, quería llorar pero no se permitiría hacerlo en público, sin duda algo estaba mal en todo esto. Kaoru caminó y entro a un pequeño y estrecho callejón, de pronto sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo, la chica se asustó tanto que con una llave de Yudo mandó al extraño a volar, sin embargo pronto vió de quien se trataba - señor Hirumi, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- preguntó; el hombre se incorporó mientras se frotaba la cabeza- vaya para ser una chica tan pequeña tienes mucha fuerza. Pero eso no importa, quería hablar contigo en un sitio más privado, no podía hablar en las casa del té. Esta mañana vinieron dos hombres muy extraños a preguntarme cosas sobre ti y me dijeron que debía despedirte si no quería ser clausurado, yo le pregunté por qué pero solo me dijeron que eras muy peligrosa, yo se que eso no es cierto por qué conocí muy bien a tu padre, es a el a quien le debo mi negocio el me prestó el dinero para abrirlo, además tu madre trabajo hace muchísimo tiempo aquí .Solo te aconsejo que te cuides pequeña, creo que hay alguien muy poderoso detrás tuyo- el hombre hiso una pausa para reflexionar en lo que estaba diciendo- Kaoru…. Hace mucho tiempo tu papá me comentó algo importante respecto a tu madre, no hay nada seguro pero…… posiblemente te interese saber que Hideyoshi Osakawa se encuentra en la ciudad, se está hospedando en la posada al lado de la estación de trenes - Karu se quedó en silencio unos instantes - comprendo….. gracias por esa información creo que iré a hablar con el, por supuesto omitiré decir quien fue el que me dio esta información- el señor Hirumi asintió - eso te lo agradecería….. suerte pequeña-

Kaoru se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía la posada de la estación del tren, tenía que hablar con ese hombre con Hideyoshi Osakawa, solo el podría impedir que siguieran arruinado su vida, después de todo se trataba de uno de los miembros más importantes de la familia Osakawa, se trataba de su tío .

___

Que tal???? Este fue el capitulo de las explicaciones, pero el otro….. créanme el otro va a estar……ufffff …. va haber de TODO


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

_____________________

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWES**

Hola de nuevo, en primera un saludo a **Moonligth** , : he, he, he… ahora si te confundí. Pero si el otro te deprimió, creo que en este cap me vas a odiar T_T, aunque….. bueno este no es el último capitulo y a mi no me gustan los novelones, así que sigue leyendo para saber como termina esto.

Otro saludo para **Kirei Bell**, respecto a Kioku, tienes razón este muuuuuuuucho mas malo que Kioya (por ahí pasó hace tiempo), y en este capitulo ò_ó…sin comentarios… kenhsin la va a embarrar en este capitulo pero después…..^_^ , y respecto a los exámenes, un concejo BUENOS APUNTES créeme, esa es la clave para pasarlos, si son orales relájate y Jamás, jamás, JAMÁS …. Uses como ejemplo vehículos automotores, (por lo menos en mi país) son una de las cosas con más normas y que pueden generar más controversias, no te preocupes, conforme pase el tiempo te vas relajando (a veces demasiado ^_^') y ya le coges el ladito, en fin, toma mucho café, y suerte pero sobre todo RELAJATE, el que se estresa sufre, pasa, pero sufre.

____________

Bueno gente les dejo este cap ya que acabé con todos mis exámenes y es muy fácil escribir este fic, porque ya se exactamente para donde va la historia, y como quiero las escenas.

________________

Al llegar a la posada, Kaoru entró sin ningún miramiento, - disculpe estoy buscando al señor Hideyoshi Osakawa- preguntó a una mujer que barría la entrada- si el señor Osakawa está en la tercera habitación por el pasillo, pero…… espere primero debo anunciarla……espere…….- dijo la señora al ver que Kaoru entraba corriendo en el recinto, la señora siguió a la chica pero no pudo alcanzarla.

Kaoru irrumpió fuertemente en la habitación de su tío mientras que la señora que la perseguía y por fin lograba alcanzarla- lo siento señor, debí avisarle, pero ella fue muy rápida…..- el señor Osakawa parecía desconcertado- no se preocupe, la jovencita es mi sobrina, ¿puede retirarse si es tan amable? Necesito hablar con ella- Kaoru entro a la habitación y se sentó en el tatami- tío…… yo lamento mucho haber llegado así, pero necesito que esto pare, creo que mis abuelos están saboteando mis trabajos, hoy supe la verdad, hay alguien que quiere hacerme la vida imposible, todo comenzó hace tres semanas, la última vez que los vi….. por favor … yo se que tu no tienes que ver con esto, tu serías incapaz, pero quiero, no, necesito que esto se detenga…. Por favor tienes que hacer algo…. Creo que si las cosas siguen así me voy a enloquecer- dijo la chica a punto de las lagrimas.

Su tío la miro con algo que Kaoru no sabía si era cariño o compasión- no se de que estas hablando, Kaoru, papá y mamá no hacen ese tipo de cosas, ellos serían incapaces, incluso cuando mi hermana se casó con tu padre ellos prefirieron alejarse - Kaoru se sorprendió por la revelación, sin embargo debía reconocer que todo tenía sentido. Sus abuelos jamás interfirieron en su vida, sin duda la desaprobaban, pero no la manipulaban- probablemente haya alguien… ¿conoces al menor de la familia Okusen?- preguntó Kaoru; su tío asintió- Kioku Okusen ; papá me comento que el había pedido tu mano, supongo que le dijiste que no, mejor ten cuidado con el, la familia Okusen es muy diferente a la nuestra, ellos si son capaces de cualquier cosa- Kaoru sonrío - gracias tío eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, una vez más me disculpo por haber entrado de semejante manera- Kaoru se levantó y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo Hideyoshi le tomó la mano- Kaoru yo tampoco apruebo las decisiones que tu y tu madre tomaron, pero sigues siendo mi sobrina, si tu me lo pides yo me encargaría de Okusen, te prometo que lo haría, no quiero verte sufrir- Kaoru sonrío nuevamente- no te preocupes yo puedo cuidarme sola, pero te prometo que si las cosas se salen de control te pediré ayuda.

Durante el camino a su casa Kaoru pensó en todo. Honestamente le costaba trabajo creer que alguien se tomara tan en serio el dinero como para hacerle la vida imposible, ¿sería posible que Kioku Okusen fuera capaz de hacer algo así?- señorita Kaoru llegó un paquete hace como media hora, debería mirar de que se trata, huele muy mal, literalmente apesta- dijo Kenshin en el portal del dojo.

Kaoru fue directo a saber de que se trataba, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pescado- _pero que cara…._.- pensó la chica. Sin embargo cuando miro mejor este traía una nota consigo, la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Señorita Kamiya:_

_Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero quería mandarle un presente,_

_Sin duda en principio contemple la idea de enviarle otra botella_

_De perfume, pero considerando que he oído que las cosas no marchan _

_Bien en su casa últimamente, así que preferí mandarle algo menos romántico_

_Pero más útil. Se que en estos momentos deben estar cortos de comida_

_Así que aspiro que este regalo la haga reconsiderar mi oferta. Sería el_

_Momento adecuado para un si ¿no lo cree?_

_Atentamente: Kioku Okusen _

Kaoru sintió una corriente de ira que la recorría completamente, todo se trataba de una broma cruel, sin duda el maldito tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando, y con ello buscaba que Kaoru aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio. Sorpresivamente Kenshin le quitó de las manos la nota y la leyó, el espadachín frunció el seño - señorita Kaoru este ……. "_Caballero"_ tiene que ver con lo de los trabajos, de eso no hay duda ¿ que va a hacer? Por favor no me diga que va a aceptar su propuesta- Kaoru miro a Kenshin- de ninguna manera, pero heeee….. ¿a ti te molestaría?- preguntó la chica, de una forma casi temeraria, pues quería impulsar a Kenshin para que le aclarara lo que realmente sentía por ella- Kaoru usted ha sido buena conmigo desde el primer día que llegué a esta casa, no soportaría que no la tratarán con la misma gentileza con la que usted me ha tratado- a la chica esta respuesta no le resolvió mayor cosa , quizá solo que eran amigos. Tal vez ella estaba esperando encontrar algo un lugar en el que no había nada.

________________

La hermosa música inundaba el ambiente. Kioku miró a su amigo mientras que el tocaba el piano. Todo le recordaba a esa desdichada chica, ya no sabía que hacer con ella, había resistido más de lo pensaba, era más terca de lo que había calculado, y el nunca se equivocaba en los cálculos.

Kioku no dejaba de pensar que habría podido salir mal, el siempre era muy sistemático, y con ella abordó el mismo método que con cualquiera de sus negocios, no había posibilidad de error. El chico siempre había pensado que la base de todo buen plan estaba en ubicar y definir cual era el problema, después establecía cuales podrían ser las posibles soluciones y finalmente contemplaba todas las variables que podían presentarse al ejecutar la solución. En principio su problema era sencillo, necesitaba casarse con la señorita Kamiya si quería que las tierras de la chica pasarán a sus manos, después de todo el tío de ella no tenía herederos, y teniendo esas tierras su padre también le daría el control de toda la empresa arrocera. Como posibles soluciones contempló ser bueno con ella, y no funcionó , chantajearla, tampoco funcionó y finalmente la presión tampoco estaba funcionando, se le acababan las salidas.

El problema debía estar en las variables que afectaban la solución, ella era terca, pero sin duda nunca esperó que fuera tan terca. Adicionalmente Kaoru estaba corta de dinero, pero esto no parecía ser método de presión suficiente. Debía haber otra variable que no hubiera contemplado, algo que definitivamente dejó de lado…….

- oye Kioku- dijo Tarrier mientras dejaba de tocar- ¿Qué pasa?- el chico sonrío - ¿sabes a quien vi hace como tres semanas?... a Kaoru Kamiya, la chica que te gustaba, sin embargo te comunico que iba con un sujeto, me dijo que se llamaba Kenshin Himura, es una lástima a mi ella también me caía muy bien- Kioku recordó que no le había comentado nada de su plan a su amigo, sin duda el no lo aprobaría, tenía la extraña costumbre de ver todo el mundo como si fuera una gran fiesta, Kioku no entendía esto.

Sin embargo las palabras de Tarrier resonaron en su cabeza, sin duda Kioku no había contemplado absolutamente todas las variables, había dejado de lado la más importante…

________________

El carruaje de la familia Okusen cruzaba las calles de Tokio mientras que el pasajero Kioku Okusen revisaba unos documentos; todos trataban sobre la vida de la señorita Kamiya, pero puso singular atención a los que hablaban del señor Kenshin Himura, quien al parecer era un Huérfano llamado Shinta … - _que nombre tan de campesino_…_entiendo que se lo hubiera cambiado_- pensó. Sus padres habían muerto durante una epidemia de cólera, los registros mostraban que su paradero fue desconocido por casi 10 años hasta que reapareció en Kioto como el famoso Battusai el destajador, después de esto Himura se perdió por otros diez años, y actualmente reside en Tokio en el dojo Kamiya realizando ocasionales trabajos para el gobierno Meiji por los que normalmente no recibe retribución alguna – _hay…. Por dios_ - pensó nuevamente el chico en un tono casi sarcástico.

Sin embargo, el mejor de los documentos era una carta que había conseguido su contacto al interior de la policía, la había escrito un oficial llamado Goro Fujita, ella estaba dirigida para el mismísimo oficial Yamagata, en ella el policía hacía un relato detallado sobre la personalidad de Himura a modo de informe, incluso hablaba de la extraña relación que mantenía con la propietaria del dojo donde viva, y sobre esto escribía- _"[…] sobre Battusai pesan cada una de las vidas que cegó en el pasado, el no las ve como necesarias para el país, el las ve como crímenes, posiblemente ese es el factor que lo aleja de la señorita Kamiya. El parece vivir su vida como si ya estuviera muerto, y no quiere atarla a alguien como el, que a futuro pudiese traerle tantos problemas[…]"_ - Kioku sonrío, sin quererlo había encontrado el talón de Aquiles del poderoso Battusai el destajador.

Su plan necesitaba de una meticulosa sincronización, pues sabía que Kaoru llegaba del dojo Maekawa exactamente a las 4:40, sus contactos le habían dicho que máximo se tardaba hasta las 5:00. Kioku planeaba llegar a las 4:30 exactamente, de manera que alcanzara a hablar un rato a solas con Himura, y si su plan salía tal cual quería ella escucharía la conversación.

El carruaje se detuvo justo en la puerta del dojo , Kioku se bajó y tocó la puerta- Sano….. ¿eres tu? Entra, ni Yahiko ni Kaoru están y yo tengo las manos ocupadas- Kioku supuso que la voz debía pertenecer a Kenshin Himura, el chico entró y vio al ya conocido pelirrojo que se acercaba - ahhhh Sano llegaste en mal momento, estoy lavando la ropa y …… señor Okusen, disculpe, lo confundí con otra persona- dijo Battusai mientras que se secaba las manos, Kioku noto como el tono de voz del espadachín cambió en cuanto se dio cuenta que se trataba de el, incluso la mirada le había cambiado, sin embargo el chico no se dejó asustar - disculpe, estoy buscando a Kaoru Kamiya ¿se encuentra en casa?- preguntó - no, ella esta trabajando….. además, no creo que quiera verlo señor Okusen, le ruego que se retire- dijo en un tono cortés, aunque sus ojos mostraran algo completamente diferente…- no quiero molestarla, solo disculparme señor Himura, estoy consciente de que mi comportamiento en los últimos días ha sido deplorable, yo solo quiero hablar con ella - Himura no bajo la guardia en lo más mínimo- no le creo…. Sin embargo, entre a la casa, usted le dirá lo que quiere y después se irá, me aseguraré de ello- Kioku y Kenshin entraron a la casa y se sentaron en extremos opuestos de una mesa en el centro de la habitación.

La luz de la tarde se filtraba por el papel de las puertas corredizas y el ambiente se sentía cada vez más pesado- ¿Qué quiere?- pregunto una vez más Kenshin- solo quiero disculparme, eso es todo….. ¿es verdad que usted es Battusai el destajador?- Kenshin frunció el ceño- eso no le interesa- el joven sonrío - ahhhh entonces si lo es, si no lo fuera me lo hubiera negado de inmediato o por lo menos su expresión facial hubiera sido muy diferente- Kenshin pareció sorprendido- y yo ya me había imaginado que usted era calculador, pero nunca me imagine que lo fuera en tal extremo - Kioku suspiró - hayyy….. señor Himura puede que yo sea calculador, eso lo acepto, pero usted es una persona realmente despreciable- Kenshin quedó impactado por lo directo de su comentario- usted vino a este dojo, abusa de la hospitalidad de la señorita Kamiya, y además pone su reputación en riesgo, no es más que una persona sumamente egoísta , ella debe estar con su familia, ellos la quieren, y usted no se da cuenta que la única barrera que impide que estén juntos es usted. ¿No se da cuenta de que yo podría brindarle todo lo que ella necesita?, seguridad económica, incluso…..una nueva familia - Kenshin se veía furioso, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra- dígame, ¿realmente usted piensa que la señorita Kamiya algún día podría ser su esposa? Eso sería condenarla a una vida miserable …-

Kenshin cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire- es posible que tenga razón……. Ahhhh… yo…yo nunca he contemplado la posibilidad de que Kaoru llegue a ser mi esposa, nunca la miraría de otra manera más que como un gran amiga y benefactora (NA: Ouchh..) - Okusen sonrió - veo, en ese caso, no debería importarle que yo me quiera casar con ella, en fin….. señor Himura. Veo que Kaoru no llega así que mejor me iré y vendré otro día- dijo mientras que miraba su fino reloj de bolsillo.

________________

Kaoru llegó del dojo Maekawa, la chica estaba muy cansada como para llamar a Kenshin desde la puerta, así que entró calladamente, sin embargo lo que vió al interior de la casa la sorprendió, en el salón principal habían dos personas hablando tranquilamente. Uno de estos sujetos era Kenshin, ¿y el otro? Se preguntó. La chica se acercó para escuchar la conversación……- dígame ¿realmente usted piensa que la señorita Kamiya algún día podría ser su esposa? Eso sería condenarla a una vida miserable …- dijo la voz de quien de inmediato reconoció como Kioku Okusen- es posible que tenga razón……ahhhh…yo…yo nunca he contemplado la posibilidad de que Kaoru llegue a ser mi esposa, nunca la miraría de otra manera más que como un gran amiga y benefactora - respondió Kenshin.

Esas palabras fueron lo ultimo que Kaoru pudo escuchar, la chica quería romper en llanto, pero ella misma no se lo permitió. Se recostó sobre la pared de madera más cercana y se dejo deslizar hasta el suelo allí permaneció durante unos segundos con las rodillas abrazadas entre brazos. Kaoru ya sabía que Kenshin no la quería como ella a el, en cambio el espadachín la veía más como una niña, el no lo culpaba ella era mucho menor que el, sin embargo era terrible tener que escuchar esas palabras de la propia boca de Kenshin. Kaoru se sintió destrozada.

A continuación la puerta de la sala se abrió y los dos hombres se encontraron con Kaoru sentada, la chica se puso de pié y trato de verse lo mejor posible- haaaa Kenshin me di cuenta de que estabas hablando con alguien y no quise interrumpir, pero no pensé que fuera usted señor Okusen- Kioku sonrío - señorita justamente con usted quería hablar- Kaoru estaba furiosa- yo no quiero hablar con usted- sin embargo Kaoru vio la cara de Kenshin y se sintió incapaz de afrontarlo en ese momento- en fin….. le concederé unas palabras entre- la chica guío a Okusen a la habitación nuevamente, y cerró la puerta corrediza - ¿usted planeo todo?¿verdad?- el joven sonrío- eso no hace la diferencia, usted escucho todo, me imagino- Kaoru se enfureció- solo la última parte…..¿por que lo hiso?- el volvió a sonreír- el porque no es lo que importa, no cambia absolutamente nada- Kaoru le dio la espalda a Kioku, el camino hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros- por favor Kaoru no se haga esto a si misma, no hay nada más patético que una chica que corre desesperadamente detrás de un hombre para el cual no significa nada, por favor no brinde semejante espectáculo- le murmuro Okusen al oído, Kaoru sintió que sus ojos se humedecían - ALEJESÉ DE MI- gritó Kaoru mientras que lo apartaba con la mano.

Al escuchar el grito de Kaoru, Kenshin llegó corriendo a la habitación - ¿Qué pasó?.........lárguese de aquí, LARGUESE …..- Kenshin se puso en frente de Kaoru. Kioku se fue y Kaoru quedó sola con el espadachín- Kaoru…… ¿esta bien?- la chica no estaba nada bien, pero Kioku tenía razón ella no iba a hacer un espectáculo de si misma, no quería ser la víctima de la historia.

_____

BUAHHHHHHHH….. T_T me odio a mi misma en este momento, como e podido hacer algo tan cruel, sin embargo este no es el último capitulo…. Cuando las cosas andan tan mal ya no pueden estar peor, así que no se preocupen la situación de Kaoru va a mejorar. Así que para recompensarlos por lo de hoy les prometo que voy a hacer un final taaaaaaaaaan cursi que va parecer sacado de las novelas de la noche ( no mentiras, no tanto)


	6. Chapter 6

_______

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**:

Hola un saludo a todos los que escriben comentarios, en primer lugar , a **Andreanime90, **como verás ya actualice y espero que te siga gustando mi fic . en segundo lugar otro saludo a **Kislev- sempai** me alegra que sigas mi fic, y respecto a lo de más angustia…. Te cuento que en el estado de bloqueo intenso en el que me encuentro apreciaría cualquier sugerencia , por favor T_T.

Y otro saludo a **moonligth** respeto a tu comentario, tienes razón lo mejor es leer algún fi cuando Kenshin es Battusai, (jijijiji¬_¬…..) en especial porque…. Aceptémoslo, todos lo quisimos ver así por lo menos una vez en la serie (bueno una segunda vez, pero más interesante, si sabes a lo que me refiero), yo lo había pensado desde el principio porque concuerdo contigo. Gracias por tu sugerencia, si tienes otra POR FAVOR son bien recibidas ya que tengo un pequeño bloqueo.

___________

Hola lectores una vez más les traigo tan pronto como siempre un nuevo capitulo, en el que se comienza a dese enmarañar esta cosa, espero que les guste, y se preparen porque este fic ya está en la recta final.

_________

Aquella tarde Tarrier Soulè salió de una de las casas de las geishas que había en la ciudad, ese era uno de los mejores inventos de los japoneses, no eran como prostitutas occidentales, eran más como anfitrionas que divertían a sus clientes. Sin embargo la diversión tenía que detenerse, ya que Tarrier tenía que ir a hablar con unos de sus nuevos clientes el señor Hydeioshi Osakawa, uno de los ricos terratenientes del Japón quien había invertido en el ferrocarril, y por lo tanto estaba haciéndose cada día más rico.

El joven llego a la posada, la cual era de estilo tradicional- buenos días, quiero hablar con el señor Hydeioshi Osakawa- dijo- si señor, el lo estaba esperando- en cuanto llegó a la habitación encontró a un hombre con cabello negro y ojos azules, le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien exactamente. - buenos días señor Osakawa, vengo en representación de la familia Soulè. Esta mañana me llegaron unos mensajes, los cheques ya están en Tolusse tal y como quería- Osakawa asintió- me complace escuchar eso señor Soulè, pero no es por esa razón que lo cite a este lugar- Tarrier se sorprendió- ¿ no? ¿ entonces porqué lo hiso?-preguntó- tengo entendido que es muy amigo del menor de los Okusen, mi sobrina trabajó aproximadamente hace un mes en esta casa, su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y me inquieta que ella no ha podido conseguir trabajo desde ese entonces. ¿sabía usted algo al respecto? ¿ de casualidad sabía usted que este mismo joven pidió la mano de mi sobrina?- Tarrier se sorprendió- ¿Qué? No sabía nada de ello…- Oasakawa asintió- perfecto… porque creo que tendré que abusar de su confianza y pedirle que me sirva como mensajero. Dígale a su amigo que se detenga, mi sobrina no me autorizó tomar medidas, pero si dentro de dos semanas esto no se detiene pasaré por alto cualquier advertencia de mi sobrina y yo personalmente me encargaré de su amigo- Tarrier apenas si pudo contestar por la impresión- entiendo ahhh señor Osakawa, le pido disculpas en nombre de Kioku- el hombre volvió a asentir – no se preocupe usted es solo el mensajero- .

El chico se levantó del tatami y se marchó, y mientras recorría las calles de Tokio pensaba en Kioku,- _ese imbécil…..-_ para Tarrier todo fue más claro, la constante obsesión de su amigo con algún "asunto misterioso", sus informantes y mercenarios presentes en la casa, a plena luz del día, era obvio que Kioku quería las tierras de la familia Osakawa. Kioku siempre había sido muy competitivo, pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto. Tarrier tomó una decisión, el solucionaría este problema, y haría entrar en razón a su amigo.

___________

Sin querer Kaoru siguió el consejo de Kioku y no hiso un espectáculo, no obstante esto no significaba que la chica estuviera del todo bien. Todos creían que era por todo el asunto de los trabajos, ya que Kaoru seguía sin encontrar sin trabajo. Sin duda era uno de los peores periodos de su vida.

Aquella tarde la chica había decidido entrenar con Yahiko, era lo único que podía hacer debido a su desempleo, así que decidió desquitar todo lo que tenía guardado en esa sesión de entrenamiento- ahhhhhhh Kaoru hoy estas terrible- dijo Yahiko debido pues su profesora le había dado un golpe realmente fuerte, sin embargo fuerón interrumpidos- Señorita Kaoru….. tiene visita - Kaoru se quedó fría ¿de quien se trataría? - buenas tardes, soy yo señorita Kamiya, tenía que hablar con usted - siéntese por favor - indicó Kaoru- Kenshin , Yahiko, discúlpenos un momento- los dos salieron y los dejaron solos.

- señorita Kamiya vine hoy , porque quiero ofrecerle trabajo- Kaoru se quedó estupefacta- ¿Qué?, señor Soulè, no se preocupe, le crearía problemas innecesarios, no se si sabe de lo que hablo- el chico negó con la cabeza - no es problema, trabaje en mi compañía un tiempo, mientras convenzo a Kioku que deje esta tontería, usted y yo sabemos que el no se meterá conmigo- Kaoru lo medito unos momentos- pese a que no quisiera aceptar su oferta, debo hacerlo, no tengo trabajo y no quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario en este dojo- Tarrier asintió, perfecto señorita Kamiya, me alegra oírlo, por favor vaya al puerto mañana a primera hora ahhhhhh y una vez más le pido disculpas en nombre de Kioku, como le había dicho a el le gusta jugar con todo el mundo como si fueran fichas de ajedrez, y… una última cosa, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? ¿Por qué si usted pertenece a los Osakawa no destruyó a Kioku como el lo hizo con usted? - Kaoru sonrío - eso no estaría bien ¿verdad? Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas señor Tarrier, y no se preocupe, usted no tiene que disculparse quien debe hacerlo es el, gracias por su ayuda señor Soulè, le prometo que cumpliré mi trabajo como es debido-

Soulè se retiró y un curioso Kenshin entró al dojo- ¿Qué quería señorita Kaoru?- Kaoru trato de mirar en dirección diferente a la de Kenshin- el oyó que estaba desempleada y me propuso un trabajo, fue muy amable de su parte, pero se que le causará problemas con Okusen- Kenshin pareció nervioso de repente- oye Kaoru….. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo….. el otro día con el señor Okusen….¿que- que te dijo? - Kaoru cerró los ojos y tomo un respiro- solo me dijo de nuevo que si aceptaba su propuesta mis problemas estarían resueltos….¿ que te dijo a ti Kenshin? Ustedes estaban hablando antes de que yo llegara ¿no? - Kaoru fingió no saber nada sobre la conversación de Okusen y Kenshin- ehhhhh… nada importante en realidad, pequeñeces- Kaoru se enfureció por su respuesta - si fueron pequeñeces porque no me cuentas- el espadachín se puso algo nervioso- en realidad solo me preguntó sobre mi pasado…..y…… sobre usted- Kaoru lo miro fijamente - pero no le dije nada realmente - la chica bufó molesta- yo creo que si le dijiste algo, sino ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? ;- ella permaneció pensativa un momento- por favor no vuelvas a hablar de mi cuando no estoy presente -

Kaoru se marchó lo más rápido que pudo al restaurante de Tae, no quería estar más tiempo en el dojo, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano estallaría, le molestaban muchas cosas, no sabía que hacer, no quería a Kenshin fuera de su casa, y tampoco lo podía echar, el era casi como su familia, a pesar de que el no la quisiera como ella a el. Sin duda sería el tiempo el encargado de sanar todas y cada una de las heridas.

______________________

Algunos días pasaron, y Kioku Okusen aún no recibía carta de sus amigos en Inglaterra, eso lo tenía muy deprimido, e incluso había recibido devuelta la primera de las cartas, ¿Qué pasaba?, ellos eran como su única familia, ya que sus hermanos y padre no contaban de ninguna manera, tendría que preguntarle a Tarrier que era lo que estaba pasando- oye…..¿sabes algo de los muchachos? No me han escrito, creo que están molestos ¿sabes porque?- preguntó Okusen a su amigo mientras que este tocaba el piano. La música se detuvo - yo les pedí que no lo hicieran - respondió Tarrier- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- su amigo sonrío - solo quería darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina. ¿te has sentido solo verdad? Imagínate como se ha sentido últimamente la señorita Kamiya, tu no has sido nada amable con ella, en realidad, creo que destruiste su vida por completo-

Kioku miró a su amigo muy molesto- ahora entiendo todo, mis informantes me dijeron que Kaoru había conseguido un trabajo muy estable, incluso no la han despedido después de las tácticas _persuasivas _– el silencio reinó en la habitación por unos minutos- Tarrier ¿yo me he metido en tu vida? ¿te dije algo cuando te comprometiste con esa campesina con la que te vas a casar dentro de unos meses? ¿entonces, porque te metes en mis asuntos?- Tarrier se molestó- primero que todo, deja a mi prometida en paz y segundo, mírate a ti mismo Kioku, pareces poseído, tu no eres la misma persona que creía conocer, es increíble que hagas esto por dinero- Kioku enrojeció - no es por dinero, es…. Es… bueno, ella me gusta- Tarrier se sorprendió- si te gusta ¿Por qué le haces tanto daño?- preguntó- mira….. yo veo esto como una competencia, ¿Cuál es el punto de competir si no vas a ganar?-

Tarrier se paso las manos por el cabello tratando de comprender- Kioku….. ¿Cuál es el punto de ganar si vas a perderlo todo en el camino? Ella te odia, y los chicos y yo estamos dispuestos a no volverte hablar si continuas con esto, a ti ni siquiera te importa tanto el negocio del arroz, siempre me lo has dicho, crees que es muy burdo, Kioku, DEJALA EN PAZ…o si no….. yo voy a tomar medidas - Okusen se enfureció aún más- no te metas en lo que no te importa- el chico le dio la espalda a su amigo y se dispuso a dejar el salón, sin embargo la voz de Tarrier lo detuvo- ¿no quieres saber como me enteré de todo esto?- Kioku se paró en seco- ¿Cómo?- preguntó- su tío me lo dijo todo, y me dijo que ella no lo había dejado tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿sabes porque? Porque ella no caería tan bajo como tu, ella no destruiría tu vida como tu lo hiciste, ¿aún crees que realmente te mereces estar con esa chica? Tienes que modificar muchas cosas antes de que puedas estar con alguien como ella - ese comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Okusen, posiblemente todo era cierto……

_____

Pronto había pasado dos semanas, y Kaoru ya trabajaba sin ningún problema, a la chica le extrañaba que Okusen la hubiera dejado en paz, sin duda tendría que ver con Tarrier. Sin embargo, las cosas iban peor en su casa, el ambiente estaba cada vez más y más tenso, sentía que tenía que decirle a kenshin muchísimas cosas, no quería seguir quedándose con todo dentro.

- Kaoru, ya acabó tu turno, ya te puedes ir- dijo el señor que estaba a cargo de ella- hasta luego- dijo la chica mientras que se preparaba para partir. Cuando llegó al dojo encontró un carruaje conocido. Kaoru cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse- no puede ser…..- pensó. El ocupante de carruaje bajó a la calle, era Kioku Okusen, - señorita Kamiya….. me costó mucho trabajo llegar a este punto…. Por favor permítame unos minutos- Kaoru vio algo diferente en Okusen, estaba más tranquilo, y todos sus movimientos parecían menos fingidos- ¿Qué quiere?- pregunto desconfiada, el sonrió - si se lo digo ahora usted no me creería- la sonrisa de Kioku fue muy diferente de la que conocía Kaoru- pase, le daré solo unos minutos-

En cuanto Okusen cruzó la puerta Kaoru noto que alguien se quedaba mirándolos- ¿Qué hace el aquí? Kaoru - pregunto Kenshin muy molesto mientras que sostenía la cesta de la ropa- quiere hablar conmigo Kenshin- Kaoru no se sentía de animo para dar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Sin embargo ella no previó lo que sucedería a continuación- lárguese, ella no esta acostumbrada a lidiar con gente como usted, pero yo si, así que lárguese- dijo Kenshin mientras que caminaba hacía Okusen, pero fue detenido por Kaoru quien se puso en su camino- Kenshin, este es mi problema, tu no eres mi padre, te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero…. Tu no eres mi familia de verdad (NA: Ouchh)- Kenshin se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Kaoru, sin embargo asintió y se fue. Kaoru se arrepintió un poco por lo que había hecho pero el espadachín a veces la sacaba de quicio, además debía reconocer que insistió más en hablar con Kioku cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba, esa parte cruel que todos tenemos quería fastidiar a Kenshin.

Koku y Kaoru entraron a la misma habitación en la que se habían visto por ultima vez- veo que o que hice aún tiene efectos…- dijo Kioku en un tono algo arrepentido- en parte si…. Pero no quiero que crea que todo fue porque quería hablar con usted, es más, preferiría no verlo nunca ¿Qué es lo que quiere?¿ no le parece que ya me ha quitado suficiente?- preguntó Kaoru nuevamente- se que no me va creer pero yo…. - Kioku tomo aire- quiero… disculparme- Kaoru rió - disculparse….. no le creo para nada, solo creo que el señor Tarrier lo convenció amenazando su negocio- dijo en un tono muy sarcástico - el tubo que ver en esto, pero no de la forma en que usted cree. Kaoru he pensado mucho, y creo que todo esto lo hice por una fascinación que tuve por usted en un primer momento, usted es muy diferente a mi, creí que tenia que ganarle en una especie de competencia - Kaoru no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando por un rato, y el continuó- pero….. me equivoque… Kaoru creo que me excedí, pero eso no quiere decir que no siento cariño por usted, jamás había sentido esto por nadie, no sabia que hacer en este caso. Yo no quiero justificar mis acciones, solo quiero que no me odie tanto como lo hace ahora- Kaoru siguió en silencio- es cierto, usted ha hecho mi vida muy difícil los últimos días, pero yo no lo odio Kioku, yo no creo que uno deba odiar a nadie, quiero que entienda que aún no puedo perdonarlo del todo por el mal que me hizo, pero definitivamente no lo odio- Kioku sonrió - le creo, su tío fue quien le dijo todo a Tarrier , el también le comentó que usted no lo había dejado hacerme nada ¿Por qué?- ella pareció sorprendida- pensé que ya lo había entendido, yo no hago eso, porque no está bien, no es lo correcto- el volvió a sonreír - usted es demasiado buena para su propio bien, creo que nunca la merecí-

Kaoru podía fácilmente ver que Kioku era sincero, por primera vez desde se conocieron, probablemente la única vez que lo había visto de esa forma fue aquella tarde en la plaza mientras que hacía las compras, la chica sintió que habían pasado casi mil años desde ese primer encuentro. Kioku miro a la puerta- debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer para arreglar su relación con el, pídame lo que sea, y yo lo haré, debo pagar la deuda que tengo con usted - Kaoru bajo la cabeza - usted no tiene que arreglar nada. Kenshin a veces piensa que debe actuar como mi padre, yo fui muy estúpida, yo… pensé que tal vez….- Kioku la interrumpió- yo creo que el si esta enamorado de usted Kaoru, es solo que el tiene algunos problemas que debe resolver primero- Kaoru rió ácidamente- ¿cree que no lo sé? , claro que tiene problemas pero es que el…. Haaaaa no me haga decírselo, no quiero hablar de ello - concluyó Kaoru - como quiera, pero recuerde que queda en pié mi oferta- Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par- no "_esa" _ oferta, la segunda, recuerde que estoy en deuda con usted, si quiere algo, lo que sea, se lo daré - Kaoru sonrío - señor Okusen usted no tiene nada que yo quiera-

De pronto las puertas corredizas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a un serio Kenshin- señor Okusen, ya ha tenido el espacio que quería, por favor váyase ahora mismo- Kaoru se levanto muy ofendida, lo que más le molestaba era que el se creyera con el derecho de controlarla- Kenshin, estaba hablando con el, por favor esta es mi casa y yo decido con quien hablo y con quien no- Kioku se levantó- tiene razón, será mejor que me vaya, con su permiso- Kioku se fue y Kaoru salió al jardín mientras se alejaba de Kenshin sentía que iba a estallar

- señorita Kaoru es de lo más irresponsable de su parte que le de tanta confianza a ese señor, usted tiene esa mala costumbre de recibir a todos como si nada, pero siempre ha sido claro que el no tiene buenas intenciones, se que esta es su casa, pero yo debo cumplir mi tarea y velar por usted- mientras que el espadachín decía esto Yahiko entraba por la puerta al dojo- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están peleando? - Kenshin miro a Yahiko y trató de clamarlo- no te preocupes nosotros no estamos peleando es que…..- sin embargo la ira de Kaoru se había desatado, y de pronto todo lo que había querido decirle a Kenshin solo fluyó de su boca- si, si estamos peleando ….. Kenshin cree que puede controlar mi vida, solo porque somos amigos, si yo decido que quiero dejar todo lo de Okusen atrás es mi problema, si decido que quiero casarme con el es MI problema, a ti no debe interesarte, no es que nadie más quiera estar conmigo ¿verdad?-

Kenshin trataba de mantener la calma- usted está siendo sumamente egoísta señorita Kaoru - dijo Kenshin- egoísta…… ME PARECE GRACIOCISIMO QUE TU ME LO DIGAS A TI SOLO TE IMPORTAS TU…… dices que siempre quieres proteger a todos, pero solo piensas en términos de como te afecta a ti , nunca piensas en lo que sienten los otros. Solo en tu pasado, tu propio pasado, no te interesan las decisiones que los otros tomen solo las tuyas propias , NO ERES CAPAZ DE VER MÁS ALLÁ DE TI MISMO …. ERES MUY FRIO KENSHIN, a ti no te importa nadie YO EN VERDAD NO TE IMPORTO… -

Kenshin permaneció serio, no se veía furioso , ofendido o triste permaneció sin expresión unos segundos- haga lo que quiera Kaoru, tiene razón soy egoísta, lo mismo me dijo mi maestro cuando entrenaba para enfrentarme a Shishio. USTED DEBE HACER LO QUE QUIERA….. vaya y cásese con el, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ceder al dinero que el le ofrece, pensé que usted era diferente pero veo que es como las demás, solo es una niña rica que quiso "contradecir" un tiempo a su familia ahora que ya ha probado un poco de libertad y ha jugado con los "pintorescos campesinos" quiere que la vuelvan a aceptar en su casa…. Tiene razón, usted debería casarse con Kioku Okusen, el si que la debe querer, yo ya no soporto sus berrinches- Kaoru no pudo soportarlo más y le dio un fuerte bofetada. Yahiko no podía creer nada de lo que sus ojos veían ¿Kaoru golpeando a Kenshin?, y ¿ el siendo muy cruel con ella?- yo..yo te conté sobre mi familia pero no para que me lo recriminaras en la cara, nunca…. Nunca los vi como tu dices, solo los recibí porque pensé que eran buenas personas pero….. yo me voy .

Kaoru le agarro el brazo- ¿a donde va?- ella se soltó y sencillamente salió corriendo - se que ella te dijo cosas feas Kenshin pero…. Debes reconocer que hay algo de verdad en ellas, tu pareces no estar enamorado de ella, pero tampoco quieres que tenga una vida con nadie más… no es justo, además, no debiste decirle eso, sabes bien que no es cierto… ella es como una hermana para mi- Kenshin se quedó atónito frente al niño - ahhhh por dios…. Me voy a buscarla.

-----------

Kenshin corrió por las calles de Tokio, - _estúpido….. mira lo que has hecho_ - pensó. Tenía que hablar sin medir las consecuencias, ella tenía la razón, toda la razón, estaba tan metido en su pasado que se había olvidado de ella, ahora pensaba que el no la quería. Eso no era cierto, había estado enamorado de ella durante un largo tiempo, siempre pensó que su decisión de mantenerse alejado era lo mejor.

- Tae…. ¿has visto a Kaoru? - preguntó Kenshin mientras que se acercaba al akabeko- no Kenshin, pero será mejor que la encuentras rápido, pronto comenzará a llover- dijo mientras miraba al cielo. Kenshin no había caído en cuenta , pero el cielo se había tornado de un color gris acero la, lluvia era inminente. Tenía que encontrar rápido a Kaoru… pero ¿ a donde habría podido ir?

La sola idea de que ella se fuera con otra persona era insoportable. El siempre había odiado a Okusen mucho antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa para herir a Kaoru, cuando lo conoció en la puerta de su casa y vio como los miraba mientas que subía a su carruaje Kenshin entendió que el quería algo con ella. Sin embargo, fue el incidente del perfume el que realmente lo alarmó, ella parecía no molestarle que el la estuviera cortejando. El espadachín contemplo muchas veces la posibilidad que alguien mejor que el la cortejara, y aún peor, que ella le correspondiera, se propuso mantenerse en calma, sin embargo, en la practica era algo imposible de hacer.

- disculpe doctor Gensai….. ha visto a Kaoru ….. la estoy buscando- el anciano negó con la cabeza mientras que Kenshin trataba de recuperar el aliento- no la he visto, ¿quieres pasar y tomar una taza de té? Te vez cansado- ofreció- no gracias, debo encontrar a Kaoru – Kenshin siguió su camino, y mientras pensaba en su comportamiento, pues el se había propuesto a no interferir en la vida de Kaoru, en dejarla enamorarse de alguien bueno sin crímenes sobre sus hombros, pero era imposible, siempre veía alguna clase de defecto en todos sus pretendientes, y trataba de impedir que se le acercasen, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle nada, y ahora la había insultado sin ser siquiera consciente de lo que había dicho.

Pesadas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer una a una a su alrededor, y toda la multitud que se encontraba agolpada en las calles comenzó a disolverse, Kenshin miró hacía los lados tratando de averiguar hacia donde debía ir a buscar a Kaoru. El espadachín tomo una decisión en ese preciso momento, no volvería a dudar, si Okusen trataba de casarse con ella, el intervendría, y de ser necesario rompería su voto…. Se transformaría en Battusai una última vez

_____________

Haayyyyy definitivamente creo que Kenshin se está precipitando. Bueno…. Hoy quiero acabar este capitulo pidiéndoles ayuda, este fic ya se encuentra en la recta final, como ya lo habrán notado la intención no es que fuera largo, solo una historia más o menos corta. Pensaba acabarlo en este capitulo y hacerlo más largo pero debo ser sincera , estoy trabada (hahahahahahaha).

Se como va a acabar, incluso tengo la escena final terminada, pero no sé como llegar ahí. En fin no los molesto más….. y si tienen algún comentario no duden en dejarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

_____  
**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

Hola lectores hoy no voy a dar respuestas taaaan amplias como siempre, ya que podría soltárseme la lengua y revelarles algo del próximo capitulo que va a ser el último, pero veo que les gusto mucho el capitulo anterior, eso me pone muy contenta. Y como siempre les mando saludos a **Kislev- sempai**, y felicidades por haber acabado tu fic, que por cierto me gusta mucho otro a **Moonligth, Soinchi ,Ginny 34 **y a **Kirei bell** a quienes no les digo nada más por miedito a revelarles algo del próximo capitulo, prefiero dejarlas intrigadas, y también un último saludo a **love and dead** a quien le digo que gracias por haberme puesto en sus categorías

________

Hola gente una vez más los saludo para traerles un capitulo de este fic, como verán ya me destrabé así que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios

______

Kaoru camino durante horas, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y ella no tenía a donde ir, algo le decía que Kenshin la seguiría a donde fuese, pero en este momento el era la última persona a la que quería ver, la chica se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba a un costado de uno de los tantos canales que había en Tokio, sin lugar a dudas Kenshin estaría esperando que fuera a uno de los sitios que siempre frecuentaban, pero ella no iba a hacer lo que el quería.

Una duda la estaba aquejado, ¿debía o no pedirle a Kenshin que se fuera? , por un lado, la presencia del espadachín le hacía mucho daño, pero por el otro lado sería aún más doloroso que el se marchara, juntos tenían una especie de familia, ella había encontrado compañía y el había encontrado un hogar, no podía quitarle todo y echarlo a la calle, ¿pero entonces, que debía hacer?.

______

Kenshin miró de reojo a casa de los Okusen, se sentía lleno de ira, mientras que sostenía fuertemente la espada en su mano. Lo mataría y nadie sabría que el lo hiso , sería rápido pero doloroso, así se libraría definitivamente de…….- _¿Qué esta pasando conmigo? – _pensó-_ esto no esta bien, si ella tomo su decisión yo debería apoyarla, no tengo derecho a decidir sobre la vida de Kaoru- _pensó mientras que observaba la casa.

El espadachín ya había pasado por esta encrucijada varias veces, una parte de el quería dejarse llevar y decirle a Kaoru que estuviera con el para siempre, que rechazara a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera el, pero otra parte le decía que debería alejarse, Okusen lo había dejado bien claro el día que estuvo en la casa. El era perjudicial para Kaoru, lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era retirarse para que ella pudiera formar una vida.

Dio a media vuelta y se fue, sus pasos se sentían pesados, ya no sabía cuanto había caminado, pero el sonido del tren lo despertó de su letargo, estaba cerca de una de las estaciones del tren, eso no significaba mucho para el, de todas formas no podría salir de Tokio en el, no tenia dinero para el pasaje. Al lado de la estación había una serie de edificios, de uno de ellos salió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules - _me estoy volviendo loco ¿Por qué todo me la recuerda?_- pensó.

De pronto una serie de hombres sospechosos salieron de la nada- HYDEYOSHI OSAKAWA prepárate a dejar este mundo, tu y tu clase son los que corrompen este país- Kenshin entendió de inmediato, la familia Osakawa a menudo era vinculada con políticos de la era meiji, sin embargo esto era falso, la clave de los Osakawa era precisamente mantenerse lejos de todos los enredos políticos para así adaptarse a cualquier época. Uno de los hombres sacó una espada y el desprevenido hombre tan solo trató de alejarse de su atacante.

Todo ocurrió en fracción de segundos pero para Kenshin las cosas sucedieron como en cámara lenta. Al ver que Osakawa iba a ser asesinado, desenfundó su espada y asestó un sencillo golpe que de manera instantánea dejó a su atacante inconsciente. Sus compañeros se quedaron observando horrorizados- la….la… cicatriz en la mejilla, es… es…. Es Battusai….- dijo uno de ellos; los dos restantes se dieron a la fuga mientras que Kenshin ponía de nuevo la espada en su lugar, el hombre se puso de pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y se colocó su sombrero- muchas gracias joven, lamento que esos pillos lo hayan confundido con Battusai- Kenshin quedó paralizado, sabía que este hombre era familiar de Kaoru, parecía que todo el universo estaba conspirando en su contra - ¿se… señor Osakawa?- preguntó el espadachín - si, el mismo Hydeyoshi Osakawa ¿lo conozco?- preguntó- no señor, usted no me conoce, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, vivo con Kaoru Kamiya ¿no se si le suena familiar el nombre?- el semblante de Osakawa se ensombreció- ella es mi sobrina…. ¿así que esos truhanes estaban en lo cierto, usted es Battusai?- Kenshin solo asintió- ya lo había escuchado, no quiero que se ofenda, pero debe entender mi situación, cuando mi hermana murió prometí que iba a cuidar a mi sobrina, por su puesto parece que ella no quiere que la cuiden…..¿porque vive con ella? ¿Qué pretende?, si es dinero, yo se lo puedo dar, solo deje lo que este tratando de hacer- Kenshin quedó impresionado, pero entendía las palabras del tío de Kaoru, el probablemente también hubiera desconfiado del asesino misterioso casi diez años mayor que su sobrina- yo no pretendo nada- Hydeyoshi se mostro impaciente- hay por dios…. ¿de cuanto estamos hablando, señor Himura?..... mire, le agradezco lo que acaba de hacer, pero no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrina así que…. - sin embargo el no pudo continuar- yo no quiero su dinero señor Osakawa-

Hydeyoshi se quedó mirándolo por un momento- ¿entonces que quiere con ella? ¿por que vive con ella?- sin saberlo Osakawa había tocado todas y cada una de las fibras de Kenshin - yo…. Yo…. No me puedo ir- Osakawa levantó una ceja- haaaa ya entiendo, no tiene donde vivir, hagamos una cosa, le daré una casa, si eso es lo que quiere, mi oferta es muy buena, la única condición es que debe ser lo más alejada posible de Kaoru- Kenshin negó con la cabeza- no, usted no entiende, no quiero dejar a su sobrina, ella…. Es muy, muy importante para mi, se que no puedo estar con ella, se que no debo estar con ella, pero aún así no puedo dejarla……perdóneme yo no debí haber dicho eso- Osakawa lucía pensativo- haaaaa….. parece como si la historia se repitiera una vez más….¿ sabe algo? Cuando le dije al padre de Kaoru que se alejará de mi hermana el dijo algo muy similar. A veces cuando vives de la manera en la que yo lo hago no esperas ver gente desinteresada como usted….. ¿ hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, estoy en deuda, me salvó la vida- Kenshin meditó unos momentos- si…. Ayúdeme a encontrar a Kaoru, , no tengo idea de a donde pudo haber ido, llevo buscándola desde hace horas-.

_________

En otra parte de la ciudad una congelada Kaoru caminaba, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en el puerto. En el horizonte brillaba la luz del sol, Kaoru se detuvo a pensar - creo que volveré al dojo y enfrentaré a Kenshin….. es mejor que andar mintiéndome a mi misma- esa parecía ser la mejor solución, le dirá a Kenshin lo que le molestaba, y después sería decisión de el si quería irse o quedarse con ella, era como decía su padre,: "siempre es mejor efectuar un corte certero y limpio, así la victima sufrirá menos…" . estúpido Kenshin ¿porque se tiene que tomar tan en serio todo?, se había enfadado mucho por la propuesta de Kioku, y el ni siquiera le había dicho nada, sin duda el espadachín podía ser muy temperamental si se lo proponía.

La lluvia había parado, y Kaoru veía como las calles del puerto al lado de la bahía de Tokio volvían a llenarse de gente, de pronto una voz ya conocida la saludo- hey… hola señorita Kamiya que bueno volver a verla. Pero si esta empapada ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Tarrier Soulè - bueno… salí a caminar y me mojé - nosotros salimos porque teníamos que resolver unos negocios en el puerto - Kaoru se sorprendió al oír esto- ¿nosotros?....

De pronto otra figura conocida se acercó a ellos- Señorita Kamiya….. ¿se encuentra bien? Tiene la parte de abajo del Kimono empapada - dijo Kioku Okusen - si…. Yo le estaba diciendo lo mismo. OYE Kioku, deberíamos invitar a la señorita a tomarse un te en la casa ¿no crees?- dijo Tarrier en un tono algo burlón mientras que le daba un codazo a su amigo. Kioku solo tomó un respiro para mantener la calma- creo que para variar has tenido una buena idea Tarrier. Señorita Kamiya venga a la casa con nosotros, si no se seca rápido le dará una pulmonía, y no podrá asistir mañana al trabajo, ¿no quiere eso verdad?- dijo Kioku calmadamente. Kaoru lo miró fijamente, sabía que no era el mejor momento, las cosas estaban mal con Kenshin desde el inicio, sin duda se pondrían peor si se enteraba que había estado en la casa de Okusen- _¿y a que me importa lo que el quiera?_- pensó amargamente.

- gracias señor Okusen, la verdad es que me duele un poco la cabeza y los pies por el, por eso, creo que no voy a rechazar su oferta- esa era la primera vez que Kaoru veía a Kioku sonreír sinceramente, el muchacho seguía siendo muy serio y un poco frío, pero definitivamente había algo diferente en el. Kioku muy cortésmente le dio la mano a Kaoru y la ayudó a subir al carruaje. La chica pudo oír como Tarrier murmuraba – huuuuuuuyyyyyy amigo eso si que es suerte- Okusen rió suavemente- cállate tonto –

Duante el viaje Soulè no dejo de hablar ni por un momento- definitivamente Japón será el lugar indicado para vivir, si señor, si que lo será- dijo muy resuelto - ¿sabe algo señorita? Me voy a casar en unos meses - Kaoru se sorprendió al oír eso, Tarrier no parecía del tipo "fiel"- ¿de verdad? Me imagino que es francesa- el sonrío - si lo es, a mi familia no le agrada mucho la idea, pero si vivimos lejos de la aristocracia francesa todo estará bien. Son muy elitistas no se si me entiende - Kaoru solo asintió con la cabeza. Pero la sonrisa en la cara de chico se hizo más pícara - mi futura esposa vendrá a vivir al Japón, ahora solo falta una linda chica para que Kioku se anime a dar el paso al abismo JJAJAJAJAJA- Kioku se puso las manos en las sienes y se acomodó las gafas tratando de mantener la compostura- disculpe por eso señorita Kaoru, mi amigo es un completo idiota en cualquier cosa que no sean los negocios, no es su culpa, parece ser un mal congénito, debería conocer a su padre …. – Kaoru se puso nerviosa- ahhhhhh… no se preocupe .

Al llegar a la casa Okusen Kaoru siguió al dueño de casa mientras que saludaba al señor Aizu- señorita Kamiya acompáñenos al té, en el estudio por favor- Kaoru se sintió algo incomoda - si, gracias- sin duda era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, después de todo a pesar de ser una Osakawa nunca había vivido de esta manera tan ostentosa. El té estaba delicioso, y de fondo, el señor Tarrier tocaba en el piano una música occidental - Nocturna de Chopin, es la última moda en París, eso si que me va a hacer falta, dudo que aquí pueda encontrar cultura como la de París o Londres- Kioku se cruzó de brazos algo molesto- ¿y nosotros que somos, ahhh? Ustedes los franceses tienen la mala costumbre de ver al resto del mundo como si fueran "patanes incivilizados" ¿no se te ha ocurrido, que lo que pasa, es que hay otros tipos de cultura?- Tarrier Blanqueó los ojos- haaaay otra vez con esa discusión…. Tienes razón, tienes razón, nosotros los occidentales nos creemos los reyes del universo ¿feliz?- Kioku levantó una ceja- en realidad no- Tarrier sonrió - ¿sabes que? Este odioso occidental los deja solos un momento, para…… que conversen-

Kaoru se sintió incomoda en compañía de Kioku, y trató de romper el silencio- su amigo toca muy bien, he escuchado el piano muy pocas veces, no son muy comunes por aquí- Okusen se levantó, se fue directo a la silla y comenzó a tocar- ¿le gusta? Es Claude Debussy, un poco romántico para mi gusto…. Pero es lo que está de moda en Europa- Kaoru caminó hasta el piano y comenzó a tocar los contornos del instrumento- a mi me gusta, lo que pasa es que usted es algo serio…. - Kioku asintió- es cierto, eso fue lo que me enseñaron en mi familia, en Londres la gente también es algo… seria aunque siempre es posible encontrar alguien como Tarrier, debo reconocer que me hace feliz, a pesar de lo idiota-

Cuando la mano de Kaoru se acercó a las teclas de Kioku dejó de tocar y la tomó suavemente- espero no haberle causado más problemas con Himura, señorita Kaoru- por alguna razón ella no retiro su mano de las de Okusen- no, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas desde antes que usted apareciese, es solo que a veces los encubríamos con amabilidad, sin embargo hoy …. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, yo dije cosas que no quería decir, y el….. bueno, espero que también haya dicho cosas que no quería decir, de lo contrario me sentiría muy mal- Kioku se levantó de su asiento y tomó con su mano libre el mentón de Kaoru- yo le cause mucho daño, le pido una vez más que me perdone. De verdad no quiero que sufra, si yo pudiera hacer algo para hacerla feliz, recuerde que lo haría. Se que no la merezco, al igual que Himura, pero yo no dudaré, si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de que usted me quiera como lo quiere a el no desaprovecharé esa oportunidad, por favor téngalo en mente- Kaoru se alejó lentamente de el se sentía nerviosa, una parte de ella no sabía si debía confiar, podía tratarse de otra de sus "estratagemas" para que aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio

Kioku pareció entender lo que ella estaba pensando- se que no confía en mi, la entiendo, yo tampoco espero nada , teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento, pero le juro que nunca ha sido mi intención causar tanto daño, supongo…….. supongo que vi esto como otra transacción más de negocios, como le dije antes, nunca había estado en la posición en la que usted me ha colocado-

_______

El carruaje de Hydeyoshi Osakawa recorría a toda velocidad las calles de Tokio mientras que sus pasajeros permanecían silenciosos adentro. Kenshin no podía dejar de pensar en Kaoru, y vez tras vez se culpaba a si mismo por haberle dicho esas cosas, aún recordaba aquella ocasión en que lo había recibido al llegar de Kioto, ella le dijo que estaba en casa, nada lo había puesto más feliz, si ella se casaba con Okusen ….estaría acabado ya no habría nada por que luchar.

- ¿en que piensa Himura?- preguntó el señor Osakawa- en realidad, pienso en su sobrina, en estos momentos me odia , tuvimos una fuerte discusión, y ella huyó- el señor Osakawa suspiró- vaya suerte la de Kaoru, por un lado esta ese imbécil de Okusen, todo lo que le hizo ufff…… y por el otro lado tiene a "_Battusai el __destajador_". No se ofenda señor Himura, pero ninguno de los dos es moderadamente decente para Kaoru, ella es demasiado buena, su vida va a ser sumamente difícil-

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo, Kenshin miró por la ventana y vio a un hombre en un caballo que se acercaba para hablar con Osakawa- señor, hace nos minutos un carruaje llegó al dojo Kamiya, al parecer se trataba de la familia Okusen - Kenshin sintió un vacio en el estomago, - _que oportuno….._ - pensó amargamente el espadachín- ja señor Himura… parece que le han tomado ventaja, aunque si tengo que elegir a alguno de los dos no elegiría a ninguno, lo mismo piensan papá y mamá…. En fin, ¿quiere que lo lleve al dojo?- Kenshin no quería seguir oyendo que tan inadecuado lo encontraba Osakawa para su sobrina, ya tenía suficiente con su propia conciencia.- no gracias señor Hydeyoshi ya he encontrado a la señorita Kaoru, eso era lo único que quería –

Kenshin se despidió de Osakawa y se bajó del carruaje, conforme avanzaba su intención inicial de decirle todo a Kaoru se iba desvaneciendo, ahora no era el momento, no se sentía de ánimos, sin duda debía esperar a que se calmara todo. Al llegar al dojo encontró a Yahiko en la puerta esperándolo- Kenshin, ella ya llegó, creo que debes ir a disculparte, no se veía molesta, pero es probable que contigo si lo esté, ahhhh por cierto, ella hizo la comida- a Kenshin eso le pareció un mal signo, sin duda estaría furiosa con el. Al entrar a la cocina encontró a Kaoru de espaldas midiendo la temperatura del arroz- señorita Kaoru el fuego está muy alto, se le quemara la parte de abajo y lo de arriba quedará crudo- sugirió Kenshin. La chica retiró unos cuantos leños del fuego- gracias- el se recostó en la pared- ¿Dónde estaba Kaoru?- ella lo miro sin expresión alguna- caminando…- Kenshin adivinó que ella no le iba a contar nada sobre su visita a la casa Okusen. Ella se volteó y siguió cuidando el arroz - conocí a su tío esta tarde, unos asesinos quisieron matarlo y yo…..- sin embargo ella lo interrumpió - gracias Kenshin, es mi tío y no quiero que le pase nada malo- aunque dudo no pudo contenerse- el tampoco piensa que Okusen sea una buena persona para casarse- el sintió como la ira de Kaoru iba en aumento así que decidió decir algo para calmarla- por su puesto tampoco piensa que yo sea adecuado para usted-

Kenshin no sabía que pensar, ella no mostraba ninguna expresión, a el lo tranquilizaba más cuando ella le gritaba o le decía algo, detestaba que una mujer como ella que normalmente era expresiva se quedara en esa clase de silencio- Kaoru…. Perdóneme por lo de hace un rato, es solo que me molesta que confíe en alguien como Kioku Okusen tan rápido, el le hizo mucho daño, no quiero que la vuelva a herir, si usted opta por aceptar su dinero y su propuesta…..- Kaoru tomo aire y Kenshin dejó de hablar sabía que había dicho algo malo- su dinero….. ¿realmente crees que yo me casaría con Okusen por su dinero? Entonces porque te disculpas si realmente crees que … ¿Cómo era? A si….. que : "_yo soy una niña malcriada que solo quiere que su familia la vuelva a aceptar_"- La había ofendido, eso estaba claro- Kaoru….usted debe admitir que tampoco fue muy justa conmigo hace unas horas….. ¿Qué hacía con Kioku Okusen, Kaoru? - preguntó casi instintivamente- ¿Cómo sabes….? Eso no te importa- dijo mientras que salía de la cocina olvidándose completamente del arroz- ¿Qué hacía con el Kaoru? ¿Qué no es obvio? el solo quiere el dinero de su familia, a el no le interesa usted en lo más mínimo- Kaoru se quedó en la mitad del pasillo y volteó a mirar a Kenshin, el pudo ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, se sintió culpable, quería decirle la verdad, que estaba loco por los celos, que se alejara de el pero su conciencia era muy fuerte- Kenshin…. No se que es en verdad lo que quiere Kioku, pero si es sincero….. si llego a estar segura de que es sincero…. Aceptare su propuesta, estoy cansada de correr detrás de personas a las que nunca podré alcanzar, a las que no les soy suficiente y que piensan que nadie me podría querer realmente-

Kaoru corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta corrediza con un estruendo. Kenshin quedó helado en la mitad del pasillo, ella había pronunciado las palabras que tanto temía. Por otra parte las palabras de Kaoru le revelaban algo, ella si había estado enamorada del espadachín, lo había querido pero el nunca le había dado la menor señal de corresponderle. Kenshin fue a la cocina y retiró el arroz del fuego, no quería comer y algo le decía que Kaoru tampoco; Yahiko no estaba en ninguna parte sin duda se había ido para que ellos pudieran hablar. Ya era muy tarde, lo mejor sería irse a dormir mañana sería otro día.

Cuando Kenshin se levantó Kaoru ya se había ido a trabajar, el quería hablar con ella antes de que se marchara, pero esto no fue posible, ¿Qué debía hacer…? Daba vueltas una y otra vez al asunto así que decidió que se iría a la fuente del problema

______

El menor de los Okusen rodeó todos los vagones cargado con enormes bultos de arroz, la producción del semestre había sido muy buena, sin duda su padre estaría muy complacido con su trabajo, entre sus tres hermanos el era el que mejor se había desempeñado como dirigente de la compañía. El caminó hacía los depósitos, entre pilas y pilas de bultos de arroz se encontraban dispersas por todo el solitario lugar .

- señor Okusen … quiero hablar con usted, me dijeron que estaría aquí- Kioku se volteó y vio que la voz pertenecía a Kenshin Himura, uno de sus peores problemas- soy todo oídos ¿de que quiere hablar?- dijo mientras que se acomodaba los anteojos – de Kaoru por supuesto, aléjese de ella, se que usted no le conviene- la mirada de Battusai daba miedo, se notaba que ese hombre no dudaría en matarlo de un solo golpe si se lo proponía, sin embargo Kioku no mostro el menor temor- señor Himura ya se que usted está interesado en Kaoru, desafortunadamente… yo también, ayer se lo exprese, y temo decirle que mis sentimientos son sinceros así que haré todo a mi alcance para alejarla de usted- Kioku no vaciló ni por un momento, a pesar de que era muy consciente de que ese hombre tan peligroso portaba una espada en ese oscuro y solitario lugar- señor Himura, lo que le dije antes aunque si bien era un treta para hacer que se alejara de Kaoru es verdad, usted no le conviene a ella, incluso menos que yo, usted es un hombre que siempre preferirá la espada, casi puedo ver el futuro de Kaoru con usted, le puedo decir que no es bueno- Battusai rio- ese truco no le servirá dos veces señor Okusen, usted tampoco es la persona indicada para Kaoru, es egoísta, y es capaz de llegar a terribles extremos para conseguir lo que quiere. Le aseguro que usted ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de hasta que puno lo que siente por ella es real o es solo una farsa-

Kioku miro fijamente a Kenshin- honestamente señor Himura no entiendo porque está acá; si piensa que me voy a alejar de ella solo porque usted me lo pide esta en un error, el día que ella me diga que me quiere fuera de su vida lo haré, antes no - Okusen comenzó a caminar mientras que sonreía de una calculadora manera- Y si es que está aquí para matarme, déjeme decirle que no sería una buena idea, no solo porque mi familia es una de las más poderosas del Japón, sino porque Kaoru sabría de inmediato quien fue el culpable, no lo perdonaría nunca ¿no es así? Tengo entendido que ella está muy interesada en que usted no vuelva a matar nunca más-

____

Una vez en el dojo Kenshin se sentó a meditar sobre la conversación que había tenido con Okusen. Probablemente haber hablado con el chico no le había servido de nada, probablemente el no era la fuente de sus problemas, - _¿Por qué me da miedo enfrentarla? …. Supongo que no quiero que me rechace_- el espadachín miró el reloj en la pared, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que llegara Kaoru, probablemente lo que se dijeran aquella tarde sería definitivo.

____

Bien lectores este fue el 7 capitulo, desde ya les aviso que el próximo será el final, espero que les haya gustado y por ahora no les cuento más porque podría arruinarles el ultimo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Bueno…. Vamos por orden, en primera un saludo a **Soinchi **y a **Gabihyatt**, espero que les guste el final , a mi personalmente me gusto …. Pero no les digo más que se los daño, otro saludo a **Hinak**, yo concuerdo contigo, tampoco quisiera acabar este fic pero si lo alargo más se comenzaría a dañar, de por si que el capitulo 7 estuvo algo flojo para mi gusto, pero en fin me alegra que te hubiera gustado y a **Kirei Bell ** otro saludito, y sobre el tío de Kaoru si que es un fastidio pero…. Generalmente los suegros son un fastidio ¿o no? (en especial con los novios ¬¬…), por cierto espero que salgas pronto de ese estado de "falta de inspiración", es de lo más frustrante, mis otros fic llevan mucho tiempo sin haber sido actualizados precisamente por eso, te deseo la mayor de las suertes con tus fics (y no te olvides de a "a ti te amo a el lo quiero", te sorprendería saber que un review que te dejé ahí fue el primero que deje en TODO el tiempo que llevo en la página, y llevo como… huuuy casi desde que la abrieron por primera vez). En fin espero que también te guste este capitulo, creo que tiene un final de los que a ti te gustan….

_____________

If you love me (si me amas)  
Won't you let me know? (¿por qué no me lo dejas saber)

I don't want to be a soldier (no quiero ser el soldado)  
Who the captain of some sinking ship (quien comanda una nave que se hunde)  
With snow, far below (con nieve, en lo profundo)

So if you love me ( entonces si me amas)  
Why'd you let me go? (¿porque no me dejas ir?)

**Violet Hill (Cold Play- Viva la Vida)**

______

Mientras trabajaba Kaoru no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Kioku:

_[recuerdo] _

_se que no confía en mi, la entiendo, yo tampoco espero nada , teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento, pero le juro que nunca ha sido mi intención causar tanto daño, supongo…….. supongo que vi esto como otra transacción más de negocios, como le dije antes, nunca había estado en la posición en la que usted me ha colocado- en ese momento Kaoru miró detenidamente a Kioku- señor Okusen las cosas no andan bien con Kenshin, usted ya notó que solo lo amo a el, no creo poder corresponderle por ahora-_

_Kaoru se dispuso a dejar la habitación- espere Kaoru, por favor solo déjeme llevarla a su casa. Solo le pido…. Que me de un tiempo, no creo que Himura quiera nada con usted por ahora, el esta demasiado sumergido en sus propios problemas, yo no lo estoy, yo podría darle la vida que usted se merece, Kaoru me sorprende que una mujer como usted sea tan… iracional- Kioku la tomo por los hombros y la miró nuevamente a los ojos- Kaoru….. Kenshin Himura no le conviene, escúcheme bien, Kenshin Himura no le conviene en lo más mínimo, es una soberana tontería que eche su futuro al aire, pudiendo estar mejor- Kaoru vio un toque de preocupación en la cara de Kioku- no lo entiende ¿verdad?- ella no dijo nada y el negó con la cabeza- claro que no, el ni siquiera sabe que es lo que quiere, no sabe trabajar, tiene un pasado demasiado complicado, por no decir que tiene un sin fin de enemigos regados por todo el Japón que según entiendo ya han puesto su vida en peligro, las cosas con el no van a ser fáciles Kaoru - _

_Si lo hubiera dicho de una manera diferente Kaoru lo habría mandado al diablo, pero su tono, le decía que lo único que le estaba diciendo Kioku eran cosas verdaderas, duras pero, verdaderas- Kaoru siento decirle esto pero debe madurar y comenzar a vivir en el mundo real; Himura…... pertenece a otro tiempo usted es muy joven, no debe desperdiciar su vida con el, ¿ me escucho?-_

Las palabras le resonaban una vez tras otra en la memoria, nadie le había dicho esto de semejante manera, la había hecho pensar….. por su puesto, también existía el problema de la pelea con Kenshin, al principio se había resuelto a decirle toda la verdad, pero en cuanto había llegado al dojo se había acobardado, tenía que hacer algo con él, el único problema es que no sabía que.

Eran las tres de la tarde, ya había llegado la hora de volver al dojo. De hoy no podía pasar, tenía que hablar con el espadachín, Kaoru dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, puso las cosas en su lugar, y se preparó para salir del edificio cuando vio a un rostro conocido al otro lado de la puerta .

- ¿Kioku?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó- vengo… porque necesito hablar contigo, quiero hablar contigo sobre Himura- Kioku miro alrededor preocupado, como si tratara de evadir la mirada de la chica - ¿no hablamos de eso lo suficiente ayer?- el negó con la cabeza- creo que no, yo ahora más que nunca creo que el es muy peligroso- Kaoru suspiro- ¿cree que no lo sé?, ¿Qué no había pensado todo lo que me dijo ayer? Yo ya sé que Kenshin tiene problemas… yo se todo, se que a veces se comporta como si fuera varios hombres en uno solo, se que si se enoja de verdad puede hacer cosas terribles y también se que….. en verdad soy irracional y algo estúpida- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa- Kioku la miró algo preocupado- el fue a hablar conmigo- Kaoru se enojó - ¿QUE HISO QUE?, no lo puedo creer, yo voy a…….- sin embargo Kioku la detuvo- Kaoru espere, yo creo que lo entiendo, también le deje claro mi punto al señor Himura, le dije lo que pienso sobre su relación, yo creo conocer lo suficiente a los hombres de su clase y le puedo decir que lo hice sentir culpable, y es esa culpa no lo deja acercarse a usted-

Kioku tomó aire- sin embargo…..- Kaoru no pudo resistir- ¿sin embargo?- el volvió a tomar aire y continuo- creo que el la quiere, yo ya se lo había dicho, pero usted no me puso atención, ahora óigame bien, el la quiere mucho, dígale lo que siente, lo más probable es que no la rechace ya que siente lo mismo que usted, incluso de una manera más fuerte. Todo depende de el, seguir debatiéndose entre la culpa y dejarla ir o superar su pasado para creerse digno de estar con usted, honestamente preferiría que optara por alejarse de usted - Kaoru sintió que los ojos se le humedecían- ¿Por qué me dice esto? - Kioku sonrío - porque no quiero que usted decida entre los dos sin haber tenido la opción de haber hablado con el, no quiero que pasen los años y se pregunte a si misma que habría sido de su vida si hubiera hablado con el sinceramente-

Kaoru seguía sin entender completamente, y el se dio cuenta de esto- mire….. a mi no me gusta Kenshin Himura, en lo más mínimo, de eso puede estar segura, pero usted si me gusta, y mucho, sin embargo, yo creo, o más bien, he comprendido que no puedo empujarla a un matrimonio sin que usted haya podido ver las dos caras de la moneda, yo la quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso - el la tomó de los hombros tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior - aún creo que el no le conviene a usted, pero si comete ese error debe ser SU error, no algo que yo la presiones a hacer, quiero que tome su decisión, sola….. -. Kioku dio unos pasos alejándose de ella- Kaoru…. ¿Qué prefiere? Quedarse con un hombre al que ama de una manera obstinada y estúpida y tener un futuro incierto y difícil o quedarse con alguien que la ama igualmente, y que hará todo para que tenga una buena vida, se que por ahora usted no me corresponde, pero….. haaaaay por dios no se que más decirle, es su decisión- dijo Kioku encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaoru suspiró y se acercó a Kioku, la chica se empinó para alcanzar su altura y lo besó en los labios tiernamente ; sin quererlo el le correspondió, y tomo su cabello, alía a jazmines, tal y como le había dicho unos meses atrás. Sin embargo ella se alejó unos cuantos pasos - gracias, pero espero que no me odie…..- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba su mejilla, a continuación, Kaoru salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Okusen con una sonrisa algo triste en la cara .

Quería llegar al dojo y hablar con Kenshin, si lo que Okusen decía era verdad probablemente, tendría una oportunidad- KENSHIN, KENSHIN …..- grito. La forma brusca como había entrado alertó al espadachín - Kaoru….. ¿Qué paso se encuentra bien? - dijo mientras salía de la sala hacía el pasillo, al ver la cara del espadachín la chica se paralizó, el también se impresionó un poco y tomó una bocanada de aire - Kaoru ¿Qué paso? ¿esta usted bien?-

Kaoru no sabía que decirle, ni como hablarle - yo…… heeee yo…. Hable con Kioku Okusen hoy- la expresión de Kenshin se ensombreció- ya entiendo Kaoru, es su vida haga lo que quiera, ese es su problema- Kenshin se volteo para irse, pero ella lo agarro fuertemente de la manga del gi- no, Kenshin espera… debes escucharme- Kenshin se molestó - ¿escuchar que? Kaoru; ya se lo dije, es su vida, yo solo soy un intruso en ella, yo sé que va a arruinar su futuro con Okusen, ahora dice que la ama ¿pero quien sabe cuanto le va a durar esa emoción?, yo …. Yo no quiero saber nada más sobre eso- Kenshin se dispuso nuevamente a irse, sin embargo el mismo se detuvo esta vez y volteo a mirar a Kaoru - ESPERA - gritó la chica- el se quedó con la mirada fija en ella- ¿sabe que? Me equivoque, no es solo su problema Kaoru- ella se impresionó- ¿Qué?- preguntó- QUE NO ES SOLO SU PROBLEMA KAORU, TAMBIEN ES MI PROBLEMA - Kenshin se acercó lo más que pudo a ella - también es mi problema , porque….. porque yo me prometí a mi mismo que en cuanto apareciera un buen hombre la dejaría marchar con el, pero Kioku Okusen no es una buena persona, así que las cosas cambian, porque si yo quisiera que usted estuviera con un mal hombre YO sería ese mal hombre no Okusen , ASÍ QUE NO SE PUEDE CASAR CON KIOKU OKUSEN-

Kaoru quedó fría, no pudo articular palabra, sin duda no esperaba nada de esto- usted me dijo que yo era frio Kaoru, me dijo, que usted no me importaba, eso no es verdad yo a usted la amo con todas mis fuerzas, creí que solo quería lo mejor para usted, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo único que hago es alejarla de mi cada vez más, Kaoru por favor quédese conmigo, no se vaya con Okusen, es todo lo que le digo, ahora……. Dígame algo - Kaoru sintió que se le humedecían los ojos - yo vine corriendo porque quería decirte que rechacé la propuesta de Kioku, pero no me dejaste hablar- el espadachín no supo que decir- oro….?????- por su parte Kaoru sonrió- Baka- el también sonrío y se sonrojó un poco- si, tiene razón …..

Kenshin se acerco una vez más a Kaoru y la beso- Kaoru… no se que decirle- ella sonrío - yo también te amo Kenshin - Kenshin tomó las dos manos de la chica entre las suyas - Kaoru no le voy a mentir, vivir con "_battusai el destajador_" no es una tarea fácil, yo tengo más de un demonio en mi cabeza, no sirvo para nada que no sea la espada y tengo enemigos extremadamente peligrosos, yo se que no soy una persona digna de perdón pero…. Quiero estar cerca de usted, y estoy atado a _ti_, Kaoru - ella se acerco y apoyo su frente en contra de a de el- yo también, yo también Kenshin

_____

La música del piano inundaba el estudio de los Okusen, Tarrier se encontraba tocando mientras que la figura de Kioku Okusen entraba por la puerta, el fue hacía la silla más cercana se sentó y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar cerrando los ojos, Tarrier se extrañó por el comportamiento de su amigo así que dejó de tocar- oye, ¿Qué te pasó parece que te hubieran dado una paliza?- Kioku habló aún con los ojos cerrados- casi…. Tarrier ¿te importa si no me aparezco por tus bodegas en el muelle durante las horas laborales? No quiero encontrarme con la señorita Kamiya- Tarrier entendió de inmediato- haaaa…. Ya veo, es por eso. Bueno al menos te queda el consuelo de haber madurado mucho durante esta experiencia. ¿no me vas a decir que la despida, verdad?- Kioku abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo molesto- Tarrier…. Eres un idiota- el chico francés rió, se levanto de su silla y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo- no te preocupes….. ya pasará….

____

Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraban afuera del Aabeko pensando en si deberían entrar o no-Kenshin…. Que hacemos, ¿les decimos o no?- el sonrió - no lo sé Kaoru, usted sabe que yo respeto sus decisiones - Kaoru levantó una ceja - _si claro…. Eso dice siempre que no quiere poner la cara el_ _mismo_ - pensó sarcásticamente- en fin… es imposible que con todo el drama de los últimos días no halan previsto que esto iba a pasar- dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos- si…. Supongo que incluso es por eso que Yahiko se la pasa fuera de casa en estos días, Kaoru…. Mejor si se los decimos ahora, algún día tendrán que saber ¿no?- Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru besándola.

- HAY NO, por lo menos si van a hacer eso , podrían hacerlo en un lugar menos público- gritó Yahiko mientras los veía desde la puerta del restaurante- y después se molestan por todos los rumores que corren por ahí - agregó Sanosuke- cállense los dos, y yo que pensaba invitarlos a comer a todos pero creo que mejor…..- dijo la Kendoka - no Kaoru- dijo Sanosuke deteniéndola- no tienes porque ponerte así, estamos felices de que hayan hecho las paces, Yahiko nos estaba contando sobre su pelea- el luchador se acercó al espadachín - además amigo, ¿no has oído que lo mejor de lo mejor viene en el momento de la reconciliación…. - dijo Sano burlonamente mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amigo- heeee Sano…..- incluso Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse.

Tal y como habían planeado cenaron todos juntos, Kaoru sabía que si bien la vida no siempre sería fácil con Kenshin sería la que ella misma había decidido, y estar con sus amigos definitivamente era lo que ella quería……

**FIN**

_____

Haaaaaaa me encantan los finales felices, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…. Además estoy orgullosa de mis 2200 palabras de puras cursilerías, espero que a ustedes también le haya gustado el fic, debo confesarles que la idea original terminaba cuando Kaoru llegaba de la casa de Okusen, después de la lluvia y kenshin le confesaba que la quería (la escena en el capitulo pasado) pero para mi que Kenshin aún no tenía porque creer que Kaoru se iba a casar con Kioku en ese momento, así que por eso agregué unas cuantas escenas más. A mi honestamente me gusto el final, parecía sacado de película gringa… ^_^…. Es como dice mi profile ….. me encantan las cursilerías ( aunque a veces no soy tan buena escribiéndolas, me da como penita, como cuando uno ve una novela muy mala en la que todos lloran y uno se dice a sí mismo _"¿Qué hago viendo esta porquería?"_) bueno gente hasta la próxima …..


End file.
